¡Esto es guerra!
by moonrise1216
Summary: El instituto Raimon es conocido por sus jugadores de fútbol, especialmente luego de que Inazuma Japan ganara el TFI. Kaori siempre ha soñado con estar en el mejor equipo de fútbol del mundo, y al cambiarse a Raimon cree que al fin podrá conseguirlo. Pero al llegar, se topa con el más grande de sus problemas: "—No se aceptan chicas en el equipo de fútbol." (NO MÁS OC's)
1. Prefacio

_**Disclaimer**_ — Los personajes de no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**Level-5®**_. El diseño y adaptación de los personajes me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes de la historia.

* * *

Asistir al instituto Raimon se había vuelto el sueño de los jóvenes japoneses que cursaban la secundaria y amaban el fútbol y aspiraban a ser parte del mejor equipo de fútbol del mundo, ya que dicho instituto era conocido no solo por tener el mejor equipo de fútbol del país, sino también por albergar a la mayoría de los jugadores que pertenecían al equipo que representaba a Japón a nivel mundial, Inazuma Japan, quienes habían sido ganadores del Torneo Fútbol Frontera Internacional.

Y así como muchos otros, guiada por su loco amor al fútbol, Kaori rogó a sus padres la cambiaran a Raimon. Al principio ellos se negaron diciéndole que aquello era una tontería, y que cambiarse de escuela cuando solo le faltaba un año para graduarse podría afectar gravemente sus estudios, pero Kaori no se dio por vencida. Suplicó y suplicó a sus padres por semanas, hizo promesas de mejorar su conducta, ordenar su habitación, ser más responsable, e incluso mejorar sus calificaciones, hasta que sus padres cedieron.

Así pues el primer día de clases Kaori llegó al instituto Raimon una hora antes de que iniciaran las clases, para poder ser de las primeras en inscribirse y así tal vez poder asistir al entrenamiento de la mañana.

Por ordenes de su madre, la chica se dirigió primero a donde la secretaria, para saber en que salón estaría y recibir su horario.

—Buenos días —saludó Kaori con una sonrisa en cuanto llegó con la secretaria—. Mi nombre Hayashi Kaori*, soy alumna de nuevo ingreso, venía por mi horario.

—Buenos días —respondió amablemente la mujer, mientras buscaba mis papeles en su escritorio para después dármelos—. Antes de que vayas a tu salón, pasa a la oficina del director, que es la que está al final de este pasillo, para que veas en que club te inscribirás.

—Muchas gracias.

Kaori revisó los papeles que le había dado la secretaria en el camino hacia la dirección caminando de una forma tan peculiar, que al caminar provocaba que su cabello castaño, el cual peinaba siempre en una coleta un poco alta, se moviera de un lado a otro.

Ya frente a la puerta, la chica tocó e inmediatamente una voz le ordenó que entrara.

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Hayashi Kaori, la secretaria me dijo que viniera para ver a que club voy a ingresar —anunció la castaña en cuanto entró.

El director miraba fijamente unos papeles que tenía en las manos, y tardo un momento antes de responder. —Así es, señorita Hayashi, dígame, ¿A qué club le gustaría ingresar?

—Al club de fútbol —respondió la chica sin esperar.

El hombre puso los papeles sobre el escritorio, y tomó un bolígrafo, para después comenzar a escribir mientras decía:

—Así que usted quiere ser gerente.

El semblante amable de Kaori cambió drásticamente a uno serio, como si el mayor le estuviese jugando una mala broma.

—Se equivoca. Yo no quiero ser gerente —replicó—. ¡Yo quiero entrar al equipo de fútbol como jugadora!

—Lo lamento mucho, señorita Hayashi —el director pasó por alto el cambio de actitud de la chica—. No se aceptan chicas en el equipo de fútbol de Raimon.

* * *

*En los nombres japoneses primero va el apellido y después el nombre.

* * *

Bueno, aquí una pequeña introducción a este nuevo fanfic, espero que les guste.

AVISO. SE NECESITAN OC's.

A quien le interese mande su ficha por PM (Mensaje Privado), no la dejen por review.

La ficha debe llevar:

 _ **-Nombre.**_

 _ **-Edad.**_ Aclaro, los personajes solo puede tener de 14 a 16 años.

 _ **-Lugar de nacimiento**_ (en caso de no haber nacido en Japón).

 _ **-Físico.**_ Color de piel, cabello, ojos, estatura, etcétera. Descritos lo mejor que puedan xd

 _ **-Carácter/personalidad.**_ En esto no hay que explicar(?)

 _ **-Posición.**_ Pueden elegir cualquiera :D Aunque específicamente necesitaré una portera (suplente), cinco defensas, cinco medio campistas y cuatro delanteras, dando privilegio de elegir la posición por orden de envío.

 _ **-Dorsal.**_ Numero de la playera, igual que el anterior, pueden elegir el que gusten, aunque si no es el de ninguno del equipo original de Inazuma mejor xd

 _ **-Técnicas.**_ Que tengan relación con la posición que ocupan, osea, si son defensas pongan técnicas de defensa, y así xd Con una descripción de la misma. Pueden enviar varias técnicas, pero máximo cuatro.

 _ **-Historia.**_ Un poco de la historia de su personaje hasta antes de entrar o transferirse a Raimon (aquí aclaran si entra a primero o si se transfiere y a que grado).

 _ **-Pareja.**_ Pueden elegir a quien quieran (Menos a Shirou3 xd) e incluso a un personaje inventado por ustedes. Aviso de una vez, que las parejas pueden cambiar dependiendo de como se desarrolle la historia.

 _ **-Que le gusta.**_

 _ **-Que no le gusta.**_

 _ **-Otros.**_ Algunos otros datos que crean interesantes de sus personajes, por ejemplo apodos, cicatrices o marcas, si tienen alguna mascota, accidentes que hayan sufrido, etcétera.

Y pues como extra, si quieren enviar fichas de personas cercanas a sus personajes (por ejemplo: La hermana/mamá/prima o a quien le cuenta todo, y así) pueden hacerlo.

Hasta luego, Nadia xx.


	2. Uno

_**Disclaimer—** _ Los personajes de _Inazuma Eleven_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Level-5®**. El diseño y adaptación de los personajes me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes de la historia, a excepción de algunos, créditos a sus respectivos autores/as.

* * *

Eso no debía de estar pasando, no después de lo mucho que había rogado a sus padres por que accedieran a que se transfiriera a Raimon y todo el dinero de sus ahorros gastado en busca de un lugar para quedarse, todo el tiempo invertido en aprender a levantarse a tiempo para llegar de clases sin ayuda de sus padres, toda la dedicación de soportar el clima cálido de la ciudad Inazuma el cual claramente contrastaba con el frío de Hokkaido, su adorada y helada ciudad natal, incluso había convencido a una de sus amigas de la infancia —a la cual no veía en años— de mudarse con ella y asistir juntas a Raimon.

Su caminata por los pasillos de aquella enorme escuela, antes de forma soñadora y alegre, ahora era triste y desilusionada, había planeado hasta el último detalle sobre como sería su último año escolar y su desempeño en el equipo de fútbol de Raimon, sin siquiera imaginar que aquellas simples palabras le impedirían lograrlo. Por más que había intentado encontrar una forma , el director le había dicho que nada se podía hacer, la escuela ya tenía bastante con los gastos del actual equipo de fútbol durante el año anterior como para mantener a un nuevo club el cual no sabía si tuviera miembros.

Kaori suspiraba distraída, repasando mentalmente la conversación mantenida con el director, tratando de encontrar señales ocultas que indicaran que su negativa fue por las reglas, pero que tal vez ella podría encontrar la forma de fundar el club femenino de fútbol en Raimon.

—Disculpa, ¿Sabes donde está el salón 3-B? —Una voz bastante conocida para la castaña la sacó de sus pensamientos, y tratando de mantener la palidez de su rostro volteó en la dirección de donde provenía aquella voz—. Hayashi, no esperaba encontrarte aquí.

Las últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas a la vez que una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de quien hablaba, un chico de piel pálida, cabellos plateados y rostro amable.

—Fubuki-sama —respondió Kaori en forma de saludo—. Lo siento, yo también soy nueva aquí.

—Eso lo sé, Hayashi —añadió el chico sin dejar de sonreír—, ambos íbamos a Hakuren, no creas que no te recuerdo. ¿En qué salón quedaste tú?

—En el 3-B también —la chica miró al suelo nerviosa, no le gustaba admitirlo, pero sentía algo más que admiración por el ex-capitán del equipo de fútbol de su antigua escuela; ambos hablaban de vez en cuando, pero nunca habían llegado a considerarse amigos.

 _O no que ella lo recordara._

— ¿Qué te parece si lo buscamos juntos? —propuso Fubuki—. Tal vez lo encontremos más fácilmente.

Kaori aceptó y ambos emprendieron la búsqueda de su salón en silencio. La castaña miraba incomoda los rótulos de los salones, hasta dar con el suyo al final del pasillo.

—Fubuki-sama —llamó a su acompañante quien para ese momento se encontraba distraído mirando al suelo con una expresión de nostalgia—. Fubuki-sama, Fubuki-sama, Fubuki-sama.

Siguió llamando a su acompañante, pero él continuaba perdido en su mundo.

—Shi-kun.

Aquello salió de los labios de la castaña de forma inconsciente y con un volumen apenas audible entre el bullicio del pasillo que comenzaba a llenarse de estudiantes, pero aún así el chico de cabellos plateados pudo oírlo, provocando que su mente comenzara a diseñar diversas teorías relacionadas con ella y lo que ocurrió aquel día.

—Nuestro salón es el que está al final del pasillo —informó Kaori en cuanto notó a Fubuki de vuelta, a la vez que señalaba el lugar mencionado—, Fubuki-sama.

El chico dirigió la mirada hacia el que sería su nuevo salón de clases, pensando en lo difícil que iba a resultarle aquello. Se había marchado de Hokkaido para no sufrir, o al menos no más de lo que ya lo hacía, pero considerando la situación eso resultaría imposible.

—Oh —sonrió un poco al ver la expresión confundida de la castaña—, te dije que sería más fácil si lo buscábamos entre los dos.

Ambos recorrieron lo que restaba del camino y entraron al salón, buscando con la mirada alguna cara conocida. No habían pasado más de diez segundos cuando un grito de emoción se oyó en el salón, originando que varias caras curiosas voltearan a ver de donde provenía. Una chica de cabello castaño claro hasta los hombros, piel ligeramente bronceada, ojos color miel y varios centímetros más alta que Kaori daba pequeños saltitos de emoción, para después echar a correr hacía la recién llegada.

—Kao-chan —saludó, mientras asfixiaba a la nombrada en un abrazo—. Te extrañé tanto.

—Aki-chan —respondió sonriente Kaori—. Me da gusto saber que viniste.

Fubuki aún seguía junto a Kaori, por lo que trató de escabullirse de la escena, tratando en vano de pasar desapercibido por ambas chicas.

—Fubuki, no creía encontrarte por aquí —Añadió con tono incomodo y una rara mueca, al ver al chico.

—Ni yo a ti, Akira —contestó el chico de la misma forma—. ¿Qué tal Okinawa?

—Igual de caluroso que siempre —finalizó con tono frío, y jalar a Kaori junto a ella dentro del salón.

Una gran duda surgió en Kaori, luego de oír aquella breve conversación, la cual aunque no muy afectiva, dejó en claro que Akira conocía a Fubuki desde tiempo atrás, y posiblemente en algún momento pudieron haber sido amigos.

Akira comenzó a platicar sobre todas aquellas cosas que no pudo contar a Kaori durante los casi cinco años que no habían podido hacerlo; y aunque atenta, Kaori no podía dejar de pensar en cual podría ser la razón de la actitud de su amiga, ya que ella aunque normalmente ignoraba a todos, rara vez se comportaba de aquella forma con alguien sin una buena razón.

La conversación duró poco, ya que el timbre sonó indicando que las clases comenzarían, para que minutos después el profesor entrara al aula.

—Este año tendremos varios alumnos nuevos en esta clase —anunció el profesor, mientras observaba la lista.

Ese año al parecer habían entrado demasiados alumnos nuevos al salón 3-B, ya que aparte de Fubuki, Kaori y Akira, habían cuatro chicas y tres chicos, al parecer también nuevos.

El profesor leyó los nombres en voz alta y pidió que pasaran al frente y se presentaran.

La primera en presentarse fue una chica de apariencia extranjera, su nombre era Sabrina Lancaster, su cabello era largo y un poco ondulado, cayendo varios centímetros más abajo de sus codos, blanco como la nieve, a excepción de las puntas que variaban entre el negro y el gris, y que al parecer padecía de heterocromía, ya que uno de sus ojos era de un tono dorado pálido, mientras que el otro era color azul eléctrico, y una estatura que sobrepasaba los 1.70 m, dándole una apariencia de cierto modo intimidante. Solamente dijo su nombre y volvió a su lugar.

Seguida de ella, paso al frente una chica de larga cabellera azul hasta la cintura, ojos violetas, resaltados por unas grandes pestañas, labios rojizos y piel blanca, que miraba con cautela hacia todos lados.

—Mi nombre es Hoshi Yukiko, espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes —habló y al final mostró una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a su lugar.

El profesor llamó a Fubuki al frente, para que se presentara, aunque considerando que era jugador del equipo nacional de Japón resultaba un poco innecesario.

—Soy Fubuki Shirou, vengo de la secundaria Hakuren —finalizó el chico de cabellos plateados con una de sus usuales sonrisas, provocando suspiros por parte de la gran mayoría de las chicas.

Akira y Kaori fueron las siguientes en presentarse, diciendo su nombre y la escuela en la que habían estudiado anteriormente.

La siguiente en presentarse fue Fuji Taiga, una chica de cabello castaño con las puntas moradas, en un degrade prefecto, bucles hasta la cintura y un flequillo lacio que le ocupaba toda la frente en dirección al lado izquierdo, ojos color chocolate que contrastaban notablemente con su tez pálida; y luego de ella se presentaron los otros tres chicos, cuyos nombres eran Suzuno Fuusuke, Nagumo Haruya y Afuro Terumi.

Las presentaciones terminaron con Hanako Mishima, ella era pelirroja y las desiguales puntas de sus cabellos adquirían una tonalidad morada, extendiéndose hasta más abajo de la espalda y con un rebelde mechón de pelo sobre su cabeza*, piel bronceada y ojos color morado brillante.

 **• • •**

—Te ves muy distraída, Kao-chan —señaló Taiga durante el almuerzo, al ver que no se reía de uno de sus chistes—. ¿Está todo bien?

Las clases hasta el momento habían transcurrido con normalidad, y Kaori logró entablar una amistad con Fuji Taiga y los otros tres chicos que no se le separaban ni un segundo, Suzuno, Nagumo y Afuro.

—Tai-chan tiene razón —concordó Afuro—, incluso en clases te veías distraída.

—He estado pensando en varias cosas —respondió Kaori, mientras jugueteaba con su comida y miraba a algún punto en la lejanía—. Pero nada grave.

Akira la miró con duda, incluso desde el momento en el que Kaori puso un pie dentro del salón ya se le notaba diferente; aunque en aquel momento no le prestó atención.

 _El tiempo podía cambiar demasiado a una persona durante cinco años._

—Cuéntanos lo que pasa —propuso Nagumo—, tal vez podamos hacer algo al respecto.

Kaori puso una expresión dubitativa, a la vez que comía lentamente aún sin mirarlos. —A menos que puedan hacer cambiar la opinión del director no creo que puedan ayudarme.

Y fue así, como Nagumo ganó su primer detención en su primer día de clases. Kaori les explicó la conversación que mantuvo con el director aquella mañana, y antes de que incluso hubiese terminado de hablar, un molesto Nagumo corría con rumbo a la oficina del director.

 **• • •**

—Nunca cambias —Suzuno caminaba de un lado al otro furioso, haciendo que aquella escena tuviera similitud con la de una madre enojada regañando a su hijo por portarse mal—. ¿Se puede saber en que rayos estabas pensando? Es tu primer día aquí y ya fuiste enviado a detención.

—Tranquilo Fuu-chan —intervino Taiga en dirección a Suzuno, y al pronunciar las siguientes palabras miró intensamente a Nagumo—. ¿No es cierto eso, Nagu-chan?

El pelirrojo desvió la mirada. —Así es, no me pareció justo; hay chicas que son mejores que algunos chicos en cuanto a jugar fútbol se refiere. Ahí tienes a Clara y An** de ejemplo.

El peliblanco pareció tranquilizarse un poco ante las palabras de su amigo, a la vez que disimuladamente miraba hacia Taiga.

—Aún así, no era excusa para que fueras al despacho del director y le gritaras hasta lo que no —señaló Afuro, quien hasta ese momento se había limitado a observar junto a Kaori y Akira.

—Esto es mi culpa, yo lo siento mucho —Kaori se disculpó con una inclinación, antes de que su nombre resonara por los pasillos de la escuela.

 _ **«Señorita Hayashi Kaori, favor de presentarse en la oficina del director.»**_

* * *

 _*Como Hilary de Inazuma Eleven Go! Galaxy._

 _**Hasuike An (del equipo Prominence) y Kurakake Clara (de Diamond Dust)._

* * *

Y bueno, aquí esta el primer capítulo, espero que les guste. Y lamento haber tardado en publicarlo.

Por cierto, aún se aceptan OC's, me hacen falta defensas y medio campistas, la ficha está en la parte anterior.

 _Hasta el próximo capítulo, Nadia xx._


	3. Dos

_**Disclaimer—**_ Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Level-5®**. El diseño y adaptación de los personajes me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes de la historia, a excepción de algunos otros, créditos a sus respectivos autores/as.

 _Dedicado a_ _ **Rox-senpai**_ _y a su_ _ **vecino**_ _(saludos vecino de Rox xd); agradezcan a ellos porque haya subido el capítulo hoy y no mañana (en especial a Rox-senpai xD)._

—Señorita Hayashi Kaori, favor de presentarse en la oficina del director —Aquellas palabras resonaron por el pasillo en el que se encontraban, y posiblemente en varios más, atrayendo la atención de quienes pasaban por ahí.

Especialmente de cierto grupo de chicos que se encontraban conversando cerca, debido a que la persona que había llamado a la chica era Natsumi, y por su expresión no parecía ser nada bueno.

— ¿Qué habrá hecho para tener que ir con el director? —Cuestionó un chico con una banda naranja en la cabeza, a la vez que miraba en dirección a Kaori y su nuevo grupo de amigos.

Los demás se encogieron de hombros tratando de no darle importancia al asunto, exceptuando a dos personas cuya mirada seguía la misma dirección que Endou.

—No creo que sea nada grave —respondió Fubuki tratando de sonar indiferente—. No parece ser de las chicas que se metan en problemas.

—Las apariencias engañan —Argumentó Midorikawa—. Oí que Haruya también tuvo un percance con el director, por lo visto son amigos y puede que ella esté involucrada en eso.

El chico de cabello plateado negó levemente con la cabeza, gesto que pasó desapercibido por sus compañeros, quienes habían cambiado de tema ya, mientras veía a Kaori seguir a Natsumi.

 _«Yo sé que ella no es así»_ , pensó antes de unirse nuevamente a la conversación.

• • •

—Tome asiento, señorita Hayashi —pidió amablemente el director cuando el sonido de la puerta cerrarse le indicó que ambas chicas habían llegado a su oficina, esta vez el hombre no se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio, sino que miraba por la ventana.

Kaori obedeció con cierto nerviosismo, temiendo que la discusión que pudieran reprenderla por la discusión que Nagumo había tenido con el director anteriormente. Mientras que Natsumi se colocaba junto a su padre.

—Veo que ha hecho amigos bastante... Impulsivos —continuó el director—. Supongo que ya se habrá enterado del suceso que ocurrió con el joven Nagumo Haruya.

—Yo... De verdad lo siento —La castaña se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia bastante profunda—. No creí que al contarle la conversación que tuvimos fuera a reaccionar de esa forma tan...

—No es necesario disculparse, señorita Hayashi —interrumpió el hombre aún mirando por la ventana—. El joven Nagumo ha demostrado ser un leal amigo suyo. Venir a reclamar por un asunto que no le incumbe sabiendo que podría tener graves consecuencias, es algo totalmente inadecuado, pero desde luego que es signo de lealtad.

La chica miró confundida al hombre, preguntándose si solamente la habían mandado a llamar por eso.

—Usted quiere entrar al equipo de fútbol —continuó el director luego de una pausa.

—Así es —respondió inmediatamente la castaña.

—Supongo que sabe que no se aceptan chicas en el equipo a parte de las managers.

La chica asintió, olvidándose por un momento de que el hombre estaba de espaldas y no podía verla.

—Las palabras del joven Nagumo, nos han puesto a pensar y queríamos proponerle algo —añadió el hombre refiriéndose a sí mismo y a su hija, para después dar la vuelta, y notar la mirada curiosa que le dirigía Kaori luego de aquellas palabras—. El trato que le proponemos es el siguiente. Usted tendrá un mes para formar el equipo de fútbol femenino, al termino de ese plazo, su equipo se enfrentará contra el equipo masculino. Si logran ganar, aprobaremos el club. Si pierden, tendrán que elegir cualquier otro club al cual unirse.

Kaori no dudó ni un solo segundo antes de aceptar la propuesta del señor Raimon, y estrechando sus manos formalmente dieron comienzo al trato, aclarando ciertos detalles. El equipo debería de tener mínimo dieciséis jugadores y, lógicamente, todos estos tendrían que ser mujeres.

El director dio un justificante a Kaori, ya que el timbre que indicaba el fin del receso había sonado tiempo atrás y luego de indicarle que pasara con su secretaria al finalizar las clases para que le diera todo lo necesario para el club la dejó marchar.

La castaña dio pequeños saltos de emoción de camino a su salón, aquello no había resultado tan difícil, aunque tendría que agradecer a Nagumo después, ya que básicamente él había logrado que aquello fuera posible.

• • •

—Tu nombre, tu apellido y tu cara se me hacen bastante conocidos —Akira miraba muy de cerca el rostro de Taiga—. Fuji... Es un apellido bastante común, ¿Hay alguien famoso en en tu familia?

—Etto... —Taiga miró de reojo hacia la puerta— Mira, es Kao-chan.

Akira desvió la mirada hacia la puerta, confirmando así las palabras de Taiga, quien salió corriendo hacia Kaori.

— ¿Para qué te querían en la dirección? —preguntó la pelinegra al llegar.

Kaori puso una enorme sonrisa al recordar el motivo de su visita a la dirección. —Me han propuesto un trato, si logro conseguir un equipo completo y vencer al equipo de hombres me dejarán abrir el club de fútbol femenino.

— ¡Esa es una buena noticia! —Exclamó Taiga— Cuenta conmigo desde ya.

— ¿Sabes jugar fútbol, Tai-chan? —Cuestionó Kaori aún emocionada.

— ¿Qué si Tai sabe jugar fútbol? —Nagumo apareció por la puerta del salón con Suzuno y Terumi tras él—. Sería una vergüenza que no supiera hacerlo, después de todo, Fuji-sama siempre se esforzaba por enseñarle.

— ¿Fuji-sama? —cuestionó Kaori sin poder creerlo—. ¿Te refieres a Fuji Kou? ¿Fuji Kou, el centrocampista del equipo nacional de Japón?

—Etto... —Taiga miró nerviosa a ambas chicas que tenían los ojos brillantes de la emoción—, sip. Fuji Kou es mi padre, el me enseñó casi todo lo que sé de fútbol, lo demás lo aprendí de Haru-chan y de Fuu-chan.

— ¿Tú podrías conseguirme un autógrafo de Fuji Kou-sama, Tai-chan? —Preguntó Kaori cual niña de cinco años pidiéndole un jugete a su madre.

—Yo no veo muy seguido a mi padre... Kao-chan... No creo que...

—Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor —continuó insistiendo la castaña, poniendo una expresión extremadamente adorable a la cual nadie podía decir que no.

—Está bien, Kao-chan —suspiró resignada la pelinegra—. Te conseguiré un autógrafo de mi padre en cuanto lo vea.

—Gracias, Tai-chan.

—Wufu... Podré jugar fútbol en el mismo equipo que la hija del gran Fuji Kou-sama —exclamó emocionada Kaori.

— ¿Qué hay de ti, Akira? —cuestionó Terumi—, ¿No piensas unirte?

La nombrada se tomó su tiempo para responder, aparentemente pensando en lo que diría. —Supongo que sí —añadió al final—. ¿Qué clase de amiga sería si no?

Kaori sonrió feliz.

—Admítelo, Aki-chan —replicó—. Tú como yo, viniste aquí por el fútbol.

• • •

Al día siguiente Kaori llegó temprano nuevamente, aunque esta vez acompañada de Akira, Taiga, Nagumo, Suzuno y Terumi.

El día anterior, luego de que terminaran las clases, Kaori había ido con la secretaria para llevar a cabo los trámites del club provisional de fútbol femenino y le había sido otorgado un viejo salón.

El lugar, según parecía cuando entraron en el, había pertenecido al club de béisbol y posiblemente llevase años sin ser aseado. Kaori sacó de su mochila varios productos de limpieza.

— ¿Creen que el conserje quiera prestarnos algunas cubetas y escobas? —Cuestionó al tiempo que sacaba varios trapos viejos.

— ¿Piensas limpiarlo todo ahora?

Nagumo miró sorprendido a la castaña, quien negó, a la vez que sonreía. —Eso sería imposible, este sitio, aunque no lo parezca, es enorme. Pero si comienzo ahora, por la tarde será menos trabajo.

Ante el entusiasmo de la chica, todos los presentes se dispusieron a ayudar, consiguiendo limpiar buena parte del salón y llegar puntualmente a clases.

—Al parecer Suzuno, Nagumo y Aphrodi no entrarán al equipo —comentó cierto chico de cabello largo y azul, al capitán del equipo mencionado, mientras caminaban al salón 3-B.

— ¿Eh? —El castaño miró confundido a su acompañante— ¿Por qué lo dices, Kazemaru? ¿Te han dicho algo?

El mencionado suspiró, en definitiva no había remedio para Endou. —No, no he hablado con ellos. Pero cuando llegué los vi limpiando uno de los antiguos salones del club de béisbol.

— ¿Oh? ¿Crees que hayan cambiado el fútbol por el béisbol? —Preguntó aterrado Endou.

Kazemaru se golpeó la frente mientras susurraba un «No lo sé, Endou, no lo sé.»

 **N/A:** Y bueno, aquí esta el capítulo, espero que les guste. Creo que esta vez no tardé mucho en actualizar xd Repito, agradezcan a Rox-senpai, ya que por ella subo el capítulo hoy (y por ella no entregaré la tarea mañana :'v). Lamento la tardanza, Rox-senpai (n_n)u

Y bueno, ya no acepto más OC (faltan, pero si sigo esperando nunca comenzaré bien esto, así que yo inventaré los que faltan).

Hasta el próximo capítulo, Nadia xx.


	4. Tres

**Disclaimer—** Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Level-5®**. El diseño y adaptación de los personajes me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes de la historia, a excepción de algunos otros, créditos a sus respectivos autores/as.

* * *

 _Dedicado a_ _ **Rox-senpai**_ _(como siempre); y también a Peque Mina, Desaid, Alcagi, Ruby Delex, alita210100 y Haruhi-nya, gracias por los reviews._

* * *

Tras llegar a su salón de clases, luego de comenzar la limpieza hora club de fútbol femenino, Nagumo decidió ir —voluntariamente— por algunas bebidas antes de que comenzara la clase. No era de las cosas que normalmente hacía, normalmente trataría de obligar a Suzuno o a Terumi —que al final terminarían mandándolo a él—, pero ese día sintió un raro deseo de hacerlo sin ser obligado.

 _Tal vez solamente para impresionar a alguien._

Cuando ya iba de regreso, se topó con dos chicos que lo saludaron alegremente.

— ¡Nagumo! —Exclamó uno de ellos— ¿Es cierto que piensan cambiar el fútbol por el béisbol?

El pelirrojo miró confundido al chico de banda naranja, mientras que su acompañante se golpeaba la cara susurrando un apenas audible: _«Contrólate»_.

—Lo siento mucho, Burn —se disculpó el peliazul, por la actitud de Endou—. Es que...

—Kazemaru te vio, a ti, a Gazelle y Aphrodi limpiando uno de los antiguos salones del club de béisbol —interrumpió Endou hablando increíblemente rápido, mientras que Midorikawa y Fubuki se acercaban a saludar.

A lo lejos, Natsumi le indicaba con la mirada a Nagumo que no dijera nada.

—No, jamás cambiaría el fútbol —respondió tratando de no sonar nervioso debido a la mirada asesina de Natsumi—, solo estábamos ayudando a Kao-chan con unas cosas.

Fubuki lo miró entre confundido y enojado, más aquello pasó desapercibido cuando Natsumi llegó hasta donde estaban ellos y pidió hablar con el pelirrojo.

 _«¿"Kao-chan"? ¿Desde cuando son tan amigos? ¿Por qué le pidió ayuda a ellos y no a mi?»_ , Fubuki comenzó a hacerse preguntas sin sentido, logrando que aquello de lo que estaba huyendo se acercara cada vez más a él.

• • •

— ¿Qué les dijiste? —Cuestionó Natsumi cuando supuso nadie más los oiría.

—Nada —respondió Nagumo—. Solo que le ayudamos a Kaori con unas cosas.

La pelirroja lo miró, como si tratara de encontrar algo en el que le dijera que mentía.

—No menciones nada a ninguno de ellos —añadió ella luego de un momento, y varios alumnos pasaron junto a ellos—. ¿Sabes? A él no le gustaría esto, si se llegara a enterar haría todo lo posible por darle fin.

Natsumi dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando a Nagumo —y al chico que espiaban la conversación— confundido. No sabía a que se refería la chica, y mucho menos lo mal que se podía interpretar aquello. Y al recordar la razón por la que salió del salón, volvió casi corriendo, logrando llegar exactamente cinco minutos antes de que comenzaran las clases.

La escena —o mejor dicho, las personas— que se encontró al volver lo sorprendieron; mitad gratamente, mitad desagradablemente.

Junto a su ya habitual grupo de amigos —conformado por Suzuno, Terumi, Taiga, Kaori y Akira—, se encontraban dos personas más, para ser más específicos una chica y un chico. Ella tenía el cabello largo y plateado, con un flequillo que le tapaba la frente y un poco del ojo derecho, su tez era neutra y ojos turquesa altamente contrastantes con sus largas pestañas negras; mientras que el chico era rubio y con el cabello bastante despeinado y no muy largo, con un flequillo bastante peculiar, largo hasta la mitad de la frente, piel bronceada y ojos azules. Sus nombres eran Aizawa Beatrix y Watanabe Yuuma.

—Hey Trix, no sabía que vendrías —saludó Nagumo, ignorando completamente al otro chico, quien, según el pelirrojo, estaba demasiado cerca de Taiga—. Creí que ya nos habíamos librado de ti.

—Cabeza de tulipán —respondió la chica burlonamente—, justamente le estaba comentando al cubito de hielo y al pseudodios que era raro no tenerte molestando por aquí.

Nagumo repartió las bebidas a cada quien —exceptuando a los recién llegados—, Terumi recibió dos, en su rara manía de mantenerse bien hidratado. Cedió una de ellas a Beatrix, mientras que Nagumo le daba un falso _«Lo siento, no hay una para ti»_ a Yuuma.

—Puedes tener la mía —dijo amablemente Taiga, mientras internamente Suzuno se divertía con la escena.

El rubio tomó la botella, en parte por hacer enojar a Nagumo, además de no rechazar a Taiga.

 _SU adorada Taiga._

Nagumo extendió bruscamente su botella a Taiga y se alejó a su pupitre, evidente e inexplicablemente molesto.

—Nagumo-san parece molesto —Kaori señaló lo evidente confundida.

—No es nada grave —replicó Suzuno, quien al igual que Terumi y Beatrix evitaba reírse—. Ya se le pasará.

—Etto... ¿Creen que se moleste si voy a hablar con él? —Insistió la castaña con un toque de nerviosismo—. Aún no le agradezco lo del club.

—Ve, tal vez logres descubrir la razón por la que se molestó —apoyó Taiga, también sin saber la razón del comportamiento del pelirrojo.

Kaori asintió y comenzó a caminar en dirección al pelirrojo, ajena a la mirada que cierto chico de cabellos plateados le dedicaba.

• • •

Fubuki miraba intensamente a Kaori desde el otro lado del salón; faltaba poco para que sonara el timbre que daría inicio a las clases —dos minutos cuando mucho—. Había visto a Nagumo alejarse molesto de su grupo y luego de un momento, a Kaori ir tras él. Había oído la conversación que Natsumi y el pelirrojo habían mantenido momentos atrás, cosa que sumada a las extrañas conclusiones que Midorikawa había sacado luego de que Fubuki le contara lo sucedido y los hechos que estaba presenciando, no hacían más que confundirlo.

 _«—Puede que Haruya esté saliendo con ella —concluyó Midorikawa—; tenía entendido que a él le gustaba la chica... No recuerdo como se llama... ¿Fuji?, en fin, posiblemente se dio cuenta de que ella jamás le haría caso —una chispa de emoción apareció en los ojos del peliverde—. ¡Tal vez eso tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que a ambos les haya mandado a llamar el director!»_

En un inesperado momento de valentía, Shirou se levantó de su pupitre y camino con paso decidido hacia Suzuno; tal vez el podría aclararle la situación.

— Gazelle —llamó Fubuki cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca—. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

— ¿De qué? —Cuestionó el mencionado con un tono frío.

—Bueno, tú también tienes técnicas de hielo, ¿Cierto? Necesito ayuda con algo —el peliplateado mintió, a sabiendas de que Suzuno no iría si le decía el verdadero motivo, además de que no quería que Akira se enterara.

Suzuno comenzó a caminar, con Fubuki siguiéndolo a una distancia razonable.

Cuando el primero se detuvo, Fubuki inhaló y exhaló para darse valor.

— ¿Hay algo entre Hayashi y Burn? —Preguntó Shirou directamente, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del ex-capitán de Diamond Dust.

— ¿Me ves cara de su niñera acaso? —Exclamó Suzuno molesto—. Si tanto quieres saber porqué no vas y se lo preguntas tú mismo.

La expresión de Suzuno paralizó a Fubuki, quien lo observó marcharse al oír el timbre sonar; por su parte, Suzuno evitaba —nuevamente— estallar de risa, podría parecer un chico sin emociones, _frío como el hielo_ , pero en realidad se divertía intimidando a la gente; aunque la pregunta del chico no le había agradado del todo, a fin de cuentas, él sabía perfectamente que —aunque ninguno de los dos lo aceptara— Nagumo sentía más que una simple amistad por Taiga, y viceversa. Supuso que Fubuki había sacado aquellas conclusiones por la extraña amabilidad de Nagumo con Kaori, la cual debía de ser resultado de la discusión que Taiga había tenido con Nagumo días antes de que comenzara el ciclo escolar, cuando ella le había dicho que él jamás podría ser amable con alguien.

Sacó todos aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza al llegar a su pupitre, justo al lado de Nagumo. Alguien sufriría durante las clases.

• • •

La limpieza del salón de béisbol —ahora salón del club de fútbol femenino— concluyó a la hora del almuerzo. Beatrix y Yuuma se habían unido a la causa; Beatrix, además de ayudar con la limpieza, había expresado firmemente su deseo de unirse al club, mientras que Yuuma había decidido solo ayudar con la limpieza, aunque se había ido antes de terminar, con la intención de buscar a Endou y unirse a su equipo.

— Ustedes eran jugadores del equipo de Corea, los dragones de fuego, ¿No? —Cuestionó Akira mientras almorzaban, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de los tres chicos—. ¿Y no piensan unirse al club de fútbol? Ya saben, al de hombres.

Los otros tres se miraron, como si no hubieran pensado en eso hasta ese momento.

—La verdad creímos que sería mejor ayudar aquí —respondió Terumi, mirando de reojo a Beatrix—. Ya saben con los entrenamientos y eso.

— ¡Genial! —Exclamó Beatrix con una sonrisa maliciosa, pasando un brazo por el hombro de Kaori—. Capitana, hemos encontrado a nuestras... digo, nuestros managers.

Nagumo, Suzuno y Terumi se miraron asustados.

—Él no se refería a eso —trató de defenderse Nagumo, más fue interrumpido por Taiga.

—Sería un lindo gesto que lo fueran —argumentó la chica, a lo cual Beatrix asintió solemnemente.

Y fue ahí cuando Suzuno supo que la batalla estaba perdida, especialmente por la mirada de héroes de sus dos compañeros de guerra.

* * *

Aquí esta el capítulo, espero que les guste, es algo corto, _I know~_ , pero pienso publicar dos capítulos mañana (lunes). Como ven este capítulo tiene Nagumo por todas partes, la culpa de eso es de Rox-senpai... Okay no, pero bueno, los coreanos tendrán papeles importantes en esto (o al menos Nagumo y Suzuno xD).

Hasta el próximo capítulo, Nadia xx.


	5. Cuatro

**Disclaimer—** Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Level-5®**. El diseño y adaptación de los personajes me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes de la historia, a excepción de algunos otros, créditos a sus respectivos autores/as.

* * *

 _Dedicado a_ _ **Rox-senpai**_ _(sip, otra vez a ella) *rezando a los todo poderosos Unicornio Rosa Invisible-sama, Aphrodi-sama y al equipo Zeus completo para que no la mate por actualizar hoy y no el lunes*; agradecería por los reviews, pero esta vez no dejaron ninguno._

* * *

La puerta del salón del nuevo club se abrió repentinamente, dejando ver a Natsumi.

—Hay unas personas que quieren unirse —anunció la pelirroja sin molestarse en saludar—. Por cierto, Hayashi, no hagas de esto un escándalo o el trato será anulado inmediatamente.

Y tal como llegó se fue, dejando a tres chicas frente a la puerta y al grupo mirándolas fijamente intimidando involuntariamente a las chicas. La primera en reaccionar fue Akira, quien cambió su expresión de sorpresa por una de desconfianza.

—Así que ustedes quieren ser parte del equipo —Afirmó con una expresión tan intimidante que, de no ser porque había salido y no la estaba viendo en esos momentos, causaría envidia en el mismísimo Suzuno—. ¿Cómo podemos saber que no mienten? Bien podrían ser espías de _Miss Perfection_.

—No lo somos —replicó una de ellas, cuyo cabello era largo y azul, sus ojos tenían un color violeta, piel blanca y labios rojizos; mientras que la otra era bajita, cabello castaño claro y ojos color verde oscuro, gafas rojas y un poco regordeta; la tercera tenía el cabello de un color verde claro, ojos de un color negro profundo y la piel ligeramente morena.

Akira no apartó la vista de ellas, logrando que la segunda chica temblara como una hoja.

—Digan su nombre, edad y posición —Ordenó Beatrix, cuya voz también emanaba desconfianza ante las recién llegadas.

—Hoshi Yukiko, quince años, delantera —respondió la chica que había hablado anteriormente.

— A ti ya te conocemos —Nagumo interrumpió a la peliverde antes de que pudiese pronunciar palabra alguna— ¿Y tú? —continuó Nagumo mirando a la más pequeña, mientras Kaori, Taiga y Terumi se limitaban a mirar.

—M-mi _name_ es Alisa Sawn —contestó aún temblorosa, con un marcadísimo acento inglés— Catorce años, _defender_.

Los presentes la miraron un poco confundidos.

— ¿Eres inglesa? —preguntó Kaori, en un intento de calmar la situación, a lo que la menor* asintió, y la castaña le dedicó una sonrisa para tratar de tranquilizarla—. Lo siento, yo no te conozco, ¿Podrías presentarte?

Kaori mencionó la última frase mirando a la chica de cabello verde.

—Soy Ren, Midorikawa Ren —respondió con más confianza de la mostrada por las dos chicas anteriores. Quince años, defensa, aunque también puedo jugar como centrocampista.

—Mi nombre es Hayashi Kaori, mucho gusto, soy quien está tratando de que aprueben el club de fútbol femenil. Bienvenidas al equipo.

Akira la miró con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Así? ¿Sin ver antes si realmente serán de utilidad?

— ¿A qué te refieres, Aki-chan?

—Me refiero, a que no sabemos que habilidades tienen —habló la mencionada fríamente—. En caso de que tengan alguna, claro está. Lo mejor sería realizarles una prueba para ver si realmente merecen entrar al equipo.

—Nosotras no tuvimos que pasar ninguna prueba para entrar —argumentó Taiga rápidamente—. No creo que...

—Ella tiene razón, Tai-chan —interrumpió Beatrix—. Es mejor asegurarnos de sus habilidades, no dudo de que Kao-chan y Koi-chan tengan grandes habilidades, y ya he visto las tuyas, pero en cuanto a ellas...

—No estamos en posición de rechazar a nadie —trató de razonar Kaori—, el director tiene razón al decir que no es seguro que este club llegue a tener integrantes.

Las cuatro chicas conversaban como si las otras tres no estuvieran frente a ellas, logrando molestar a Yukiko y aumentar el nerviosismo en Alisa, mientras que Ren continuaba estudiando cada detalle del salón.

—Seguimos aquí —les recordó la peliazul, tratando de controlarse y no soltar algún insulto contra Akira.

—Como sea —prosiguió Akira—, solamente es un consejo por el bien del equipo, Kaori, tu sabes lo que haces.

Aquellas palabras lograron hacer dudar a Kaori, y Akira lo sabía perfectamente. Taiga estaba a punto de replicar cuando un chico apareció por la puerta, no era muy alto, tenía el cabello en corte mohicano, castaño y con unas cuantas mechas grises —casi blancas— en el, llevaba un uniforme puesto, aunque no el de Raimon, sino el que algunos de los presentes pudieron reconocer como el uniforme de _Teikoku Gakuen_.

—Koizumi, me pidieron que te entregara algo —El chico miró a Akira con indiferencia, recargado en el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Tiene qué ser ahora, Fudou? —Respondió la chica de la misma forma.

Fudou rodó los ojos, y la chica salió del salón. El chico la siguió, ajeno a la mirada que recibía por parte de una de las chicas que se encontraba en el salón. Menos de un minuto después, Akira volvió junto a Fudou, ambos con la misma expresión que tenían antes de irse.

—No lo olvides —espetó con su característico tono arrogante, y dio la vuelta para irse.

—Espera, Akio —la chica de cabello verde llamó la atención del castaño— ¿Podrías decirle algo a Ryuuji de...?

—No soy recadero.

 **• •** _**•**_

Las chicas se encontraban en un pequeño campo que les había sido asignado, completamente alejado del que practicaban los chicos. Llevaban el uniforme puesto**, a pesar de haber salido con intenciones de practicar, o mejor dicho, de realizar las pruebas de ingreso a Yukiko, Alisa y Ren.

Aunque ninguna sabía exactamente que poner como prueba.

— ¿Alguna idea? —Cuestionó Taiga a Akira y Beatrix con cierto enfado en el tono de voz.

—Primero podríamos ver que tan resistentes son —propuso Akira tratando de sonar segura—, ya saben, hacerlas dar vueltas por el campo.

Era cierto que tanto ella como Kaori eran buenas jugando fútbol, e incluso tenían técnicas, pero nunca había formado parte de un equipo, por lo que su experiencia al respecto se limitaba a simples juegos amistosos entre un reducido grupo de personas.

Inconscientemente se vio envuelta en los recuerdos mientras veía a sus ahora compañeras de equipo.

 _Lo recordaba todo casi a la perfección, que le dolía._

«Aquel día era frío, como todos los demás desde que se mudó con sus padres a esa cuidad. Sabía —o mejor dicho, suponía— que ellos tenían una buena razón para abandonar su ciudad natal, la siempre cálida Okinawa, e irse al lugar del frío perpetuo, mejor conocido como Hokkaido, pero aún así no podía evitar extrañar el calor de su ciudad.

 _Aunque no había mucho que extrañar, considerando que apenas tenía cuatro años._

No había pasado mucho desde que llego ahí, apenas iban tres días, los cuales había permanecido en su casa, viendo la nieve caer por la ventana. Sentía demasiado frío incluso en su habitación, rodeada por su ahora adorada cobija.

 _En Okinawa no hubiera necesitado de ella._

Continuó mirando, no muy lejos de ahí se podía ver un parque, la pequeña Akira no pudo evitar imaginarse como sería si aquel lugar fuera soleado; no había muchos niños, pero si los suficientes para organizar una guerra de bolas de nieve.

— ¿Aki-chan? —Una dulce voz sacó a la pequeña de sus pensamientos—. ¿Por qué no sales a jugar un rato? Hoy no hace tanto frío como de costumbre.

Eso era cierto, comparado con los días anteriores, ese día no era tan frío, por lo que Akira consideró las palabras de su madre.

—Claro.

Su madre le sonrió y salió de la habitación, mientras que la pequeña abandonaba la calidez de su cobija y se vestía decentemente. Se puso un pants, una camiseta, una playera de manga larga, su nueva chamarra, una gruesa bufanda de lana color rosa —cortesía de su abuela—, sus calcetines, sus tenis y al final se cepilló el cabello. Podría se pequeña, pero era lo suficientemente autosuficiente debido al tiempo que pasaba sola, por el trabajo de sus padres.

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, aunque sin muchas ganas de salir. Se despidió de su madre, quien le puso un lindo gorrito antes de dejarla salir.

—No vuelvas tan tarde —le indicó sonriendo.

La menor salió, observando con curiosidad todo a su al rededor. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegase al parque, la cantidad de niños se había reducido, solo quedaba un grupo de cuatro, tres niños y una niña.

Caminó dudosa, nunca antes se había encontrado en esa situación. Normalmente sus primos irían a jugar con ella a casa de su abuela, juntos toda la tarde.

Sin darse cuenta se había acercado ya lo suficiente al grupo. La niña estaba detrás de quien parecía ser el mayor, ambos eran realmente parecidos.

Posiblemente serían hermanos. Él el mayor y ella la menor.

Frente a ellos, estaban los otros dos. Un chico de cabellos color salmón —el cual a simple vista parecía ser el menor de todos—, y el otro de cabellos color plata.

El segundo pidiéndole amablemente al primero que se disculpe con la niña, el primero rehusándose completamente a la petición del segundo.

La niña llorando tras su hermano mayor, y el hermano mayor tratando de consolar a la niña.

—Hola —dijo inconscientemente cuando estuvo aún más cerca.

El llanto de la niña se detuvo, el hermano mayor la miró con curiosidad, al igual que los otros dos chicos.

—Hola —respondió la niña—. Soy Kaori, ellos son Onii-chan, Shi-kun y Atsuya-baka.

 _Y después sonrisa que prometía que serían amigas por siempre_.»

* * *

*Con menor me refiero a Alisa, ya que es la única -hasta el momento- que tiene catorce años, los demás tienen entre quince y diesiséis.

**El uniforme, o sea, la falda, camisa y moñito.

* * *

Nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste; corto, _otra vez~_ , pero fue lo único que logré escribir u_u

Próximo capitulo cuando Rox-senpai actualice alguna de sus historias... Si, venganza por querer explotarme escribiendo más capitulos :3

Hasta el próximo capítulo, _Nadia xx._


	6. Cinco

**Disclaimer—** Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5®. El diseño y adaptación de los personajes me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes de la historia, a excepción de algunos otros, créditos a sus respectivos autores/as.

* * *

 _Dedicado a_ _ **Rox-senpai**_ _(otra vez); y también a Ruby Delex y Nenufar Rosa, gracias por los reviews._

* * *

El viento soplaba, llevándose la calidez de la tarde y dejando la brisa fresca de la noche. A la distancia se podían observar dos siluetas delgadas, una más alta que la otra, ambas recargadas sobre el barandal que se encontraba frente a la emblematica torre de metal de la ciudad Inazuma.

—Una chica de tercero está tratando de que el club de fútbol femenino sea aprobado, ¿Sabes? —habló la más baja, tratando de hacer contacto visual con su acompañante—. Podrías...

—No. No podría. Sabes perfectamente que no puedo —interrumpió la segunda persona, mirando a algún punto lejano en la ciudad.

—Pero si hablas con él —insistió—, y le dices como te sientes podrías hacer que...

Pero nuevamente le fue imposible terminar de hablar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué cambie de opinión? —Un bufido molesto salió de la segunda persona, para luego dar un paso hacia atrás y comenzar a alejarse de ahí.

 _«No podría, Natsumi, no podría ni aunque quisiera»_.

La pelirroja no pudo hacer más que mirar como se alejaba y Susurrar su nombre.

—Dan...

• • •

En otro punto de la ciudad, un recién creado grupo de amigos se reunía en el departamento que compartían dos de las presentes, para tratar temas que se suponía debían de haber tratado horas atrás, mas debido a ciertas distracciones —como quedarse jugando fútbol hasta la hora máxima permitida para permanecer en la escuela— no habían podido ser discutidas.

—Primero haremos el pase de lista —anunció Nagumo, a la vez que sostenía una vieja libreta y un lapicero bastante mordisqueado de la parte superior.

—Nagumo, nos vinimos todos juntos de la escuela, sería ilógico que faltara alguien —Suzuno lo miró incrédulo.

—No debemos confiarnos, Suzuno —replicó el pelirrojo, quien al parecer se estaba tomando en serio lo de ser manager del equipo—. Kaori-chan.

—Presente —respondió la castaña mientras volvía de la cocina con vasos llenos de jugo de naranja.

El chico continuó pasando lista, la siguiente en ser nombrada fue Taiga, después le siguieron Beatrix, Akira, Yukiko y Alisa, dejando al final a Ren, quien para sorpresa de Suzuno había desaparecido.

—Tal vez ella se fue directo a Sun Garden.

—Empecemos con esto de una vez —insistió Akira—, que tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

Todos procedieron a sentarse al rededor de la mesa cuadrada que se encontraba en el comedor. Kaori se sentó de un lado con Taiga, frente a ellas se sentaron Beatrix, Yukiko y Alisa, en uno de los lados restantes se sentaron Nagumo, Suzuno y Terumi y frente a ellos se sentó Akira.

—Primero que nada, tenemos que definir bien las posiciones en las que jugaremos —comenzó Kaori—; yo soy portera, Aki-chan, Ren y Alisa defensas, Tai-chan y Trix mediocampistas, y Yukiko delantera.

Cada una asintió, mientras que Suzuno tomaba notas en silencio, no era que le agradara la idea de ser manager, pero sabía que si le dejaba esa actividad a alguno de sus otros dos compañeros, o bien sería un revoltijo de manchones y rayones, o un exceso de curvas y adornos por todos lados.

Para cuando acordaron los horarios de entrenamiento, ya habían dado las cuatro y media de la tarde. El celular de Akira sonó, indicándole que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

—Oigan, tengo que irme —se levantó y guardó su celular en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, había aprovechado un pequeño descanso para cambiarse de ropa—. Hasta luego.

Y salió del departamento lo más rápido que pudo, sin darse cuenta de que había dejado caer un pequeño papel por accidente.

—Bueno, por último decidiremos como será el uniforme —informó Kaori—, por el momento deberíamos tener uno provisional, ya que no podemos afirmar que aprueben el equipo.

Los ojos carmesí de Terumi brillaron y una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su cara.

—Puedo encargarme de eso, señoritas —el rubio pronunció amablemente las palabras, con una elegancia que el mismísimo Edgar Valtinas envidiaría y una expresión de absoluta inocencia—. Permítanme realizar unas llamadas.

El ex-capitán de Zeus se puso de pie con el móvil en mano y caminó hacia la cocina.

Volvió luego de varios minutos, aún sonriente.

—Problema resuelto, mañana mismo tendrán sus uniformes listos.

—Espero que no estés tramando nada raro con esto —advirtió Beatrix con recelo—, pseudodios afeminado.

Suzuno miró su reloj en un gesto distraído.

—Tengo que irme —anunció mientras guardaba sus cosas en su mochila y se ponía de pie.

• • •

—Díganme, por favor, que esta es una broma de muy mal gusto, que planearon ayer mientras no estaba —suplicó Akira mientras observaba horrorizada el uniforme que Terumi acababa de entregarle.

Las demás chicas ya se habían cambiado, dado que Akira había sido la última en llegar al entrenamiento. El uniforme que Terumi les había conseguido no era para jugadores de fútbol, o al menos Akira se negaba a creer eso, ya que a simple vista tenía más parecido con los que usaban las porristas: Una falda aterradoramente corta y una camiseta ajustada.

—No _is_ una broma —Alisa trató de calmarla, ya que la mayor parecía a punto de golpear a alguien— Aki-chan.

—No recuerdo haberte dado permiso de llamarme así —Akira miró molesta a Alisa, y después caminó hacia los improvisados vestidores del equipo.

Del otro lado del salón Taiga miraba preocupada a Nagumo quien por alguna misteriosa razón —para ella— sangraba por la nariz.

— ¿Estás bien, Haru-chan? —cuestionó la pelinegra, buscando una toalla para limpiar la sangre del rostro de Nagumo.

El pelirrojo asintió, mientras balbuceaba algo que parecía ser un _«A de ser por la calor»_.

Suzuno entró al salón luego de unos minutos, disculpándose por haberse retrasado y mirando confundido a las chicas.

—Crei que tratábamos de que aprobaran el club de fútbol, no el de animadoras —el peligris, paseando la vista por todo el salón.

Requirió mucho de su autocontrol el no reírse de Nagumo, especialmente porque Taiga no tenía ni idea de la causa del sangrado nasal del chico.

—Fuu-chan —llamó con preocupación Taiga—. Haru-chan no para de sangrar.

Suzuno buscó unas monedas en su bolsillo.

—Ten, ponte el uniforme y ves por una botella de agua.

Taiga asintió y se volvió a poner el uniforme de Raimon, para después salir corriendo por una botella de agua, detenido mágicamente el sangrado nasal del pelirrojo.

—Considerate muerto, cubo de hielo con patas —le advirtió Nagumo a Suzuno entre sollozos.

El aludido rodó los ojos, y continuó mirando a su alrededor; en una orilla, los ojos brillantes y mucha sangre saliendo de su nariz, Terumi miraba a las chicas, especialmente a cierta peliblanca.

—Sal de aquí, pervertido —le pidió Suzuno en voz baja al rubio—. Y llévate al tulipán humano contigo.

Terumi obedeció a regañadientes, arrastrando a un muy depresivo Nagumo con él.

—Bueno, el entrenamiento se pospone para mañana —informó—. Mientras trataré de conseguir algo que pueda servirles de uniforme por el momento.

—Pero... Suzuno-san —Kaori lo miro a punto de llorar—, el uniforme no es el problema, nosotras podemos entrenar con esto.

Suzuno miró a las demás chicas, quienes asentían.

—Sólo por hoy —accedió, pensando en como mantener alejados a sus otros dos compañeros—. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Akira?

La castaña salió con un aura depresiva —más grande que la de Nagumo— del vestidor.

—Díganme que esto es una broma.

Una estruendosa risa hizo que todos voltearan a la puerta. Y tal como el día anterior, Fudou se encontraba recargado en ella.

—No te queda mal, Koizumi —dijo el del mohicano entre risas.

Un tic apareció en el ojo derecho de Akira.

—Cállate.

* * *

 _Hi, hi~_ Aquí yo con un nuevo capítulo, ya que a alguien se le ocurrió actualizar ayer 7n7

Hasta el siguiente capítulo, _Nadia xx._


	7. Seis

**Disclaimer—** Los personajes de **Inazuma Eleven** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Level-5®**. El diseño y adaptación de los personajes me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes de la historia, a excepción de algunos otros, créditos a sus respectivos autores/as.

* * *

Dedicado a **Rox-senpai** (otra vez); y también a Ruby Delex, Peque Mina y Desaid, gracias por los reviews.

* * *

Pasaron varios días antes de que Suzuno lograra conseguir uniformes provisionales para las chicas; cierto día Endou —quien se había desviado un poco del camino que normalmente recorría para llegar a su salón— vio a las chicas mientras hacían los ejercicios de calentamiento, con Suzuno, Nagumo y Terumi frente a ellas, sacando nuevamente extrañas conclusiones.

—Gazelle —Endou se acercó al chico en cuanto tuvo oportunidad—. La razón por la cual dejaste el fútbol, ¿Fue para crear el equipo de animadoras?

La primera reacción de Suzuno fue de desconcierto, expresión que cambió en cuanto recordó los uniformes que muy amablemente Terumi había conseguido para las chicas, para luego mirar al castaño con una ceja levantada.

—Yo no he dejado el fútbol —anunció antes de dar la vuelta y dirigirse a su salón de clases.

• • •

Suzuno tardó dos días más en conseguir los uniformes, que esta vez eran los que usaba su antiguo equipo, el Diamond Dust, también los que usaba el equipo de Nagumo, Prominence, además de los del Chaos. Le había costado demasiado convencer a Hotomiko de que se los dejara, pero tras realizar unas cuantas promesas y explicaciones, la mayor había cedido.

—No se cuales son sus tallas —se disculpó el chico—, pero supongo que alguno les ha de quedar.

A su lado, Nagumo y Terumi le dirigían miradas de odio, cosa que paso desapercibida por las chicas, ya que estaban demasiado ocupadas eligiendo sus uniformes como para mirarles.

Kaori, Taiga, Ren y Alisa escogieron los de Prominence, mientras que Beatrix, Yukiko y Akira optaron por los de Diamond Dust.

— ¡Ja! Les gustaron más los uniformes de Prominence —se burló Nagumo en cuanto las chicas se terminaron de cambiar.

Suzuno bufó con tranquilidad, pensando rápidamente como devolver el golpe al pelirrojo, al momento en que Yuuma entraba al salón del club.

—Hey, Tai-chan —Suzuno fingió ignorar el comentario de Nagumo—. Te queda bien el uniforme de Burn.

Taiga y Nagumo se pusieron rojos, tras dar una discreta mirada al uniforme que la castaña llevaba puesto para comprobar si las palabras del chico de cabello gris eran ciertas; Beatrix y Terumi estallaron a carcajadas, mientras que Yuuma palidecía y los demás miraban la escena sin entender.

—Vamos a entrenar —dijo Kaori tratando de salvar la inentendible situación, a lo que todos obedecieron y se dirigieron al campo que les habían asignado.

• • •

En algún otro lugar de Raimon dos chicos conversaban tranquilamente, mientras caminaban por los pasillos. Ambos iban en el mismo salón y estaban en el equipo de fútbol, cosa que había contribuido a que su amistad creciera.

—Oh, yo... Lo siento —una chica algo bajita, con con el cabello largo, liso y negro con ligeros reflejos color morado oscuro interrumpió la conversación al chocar con uno de ellos.

— ¿Estás bien, Ichirouta? —Cuestionó a su vez el chico que no había chocado.

El peliazul sonrió para tranquilizar a los otros dos.

—No fue nada grave, Dan —se dirigió hacía su acompañante, y luego miró a la chica—. No hay problema, fue mi culpa por no fijarme, ¿Te encuentras bien?

La chica, quien parecía ser uno o dos años menor que ambos chicos, levantó la mirada hacía Kazemaru.

—S-si.

—Eso es bueno —añadió el peliazul, para después colocar una mano en la cabeza de la chica—. Nos vemos luego.

Y antes de comenzar a alejarse junto a su amigo sonrió, dejando a la chica en un pequeño trance con las mejillas bastante sonrojadas.

Por su parte, Kazemaru anotaba en su lista mental de cosas por hacer investigar —acosar— a la chica, mientras Dan caminaba a su lado y escondía dentro de sus palabras la rara incomodidad que le había provocado la situación anterior.

• • •

— ¿Oyeron lo que andan diciendo por los pasillos? —Preguntó Ren durante el entrenamiento de la tarde.

Las demás chicas la miraron, a la vez que negaban.

—Bueno, no es que lo haya oído en los pasillos —continuó la peliverde—. A decir verdad, hace rato me colé en el club de fútbol y oí a Raimon hablando con Otonashi y Kino, decían que habría un baile de bienvenida el viernes.

—Un baile, ¿Eh? —Nuevamente Fudou se encontraba rondando por las cercanías, tal como llevaba haciendo desde el primer día de creación del club—. Suena interesante.

— ¿Verdad que si, Akio? —Prosiguió Ren—. Me pregunto porqué Raimon habrá dicho que se pondrá interesante.

Un molesto ruido se hizo presente, proveniente de una vieja bocina que se encontraba en una de las esquinas del salón.

 _«Buenas tardes, alumnos y alumnas de Raimon»_.

La voz de Natsumi llenó todos los lugares a donde las bocinas tenían acceso.

 _«Se les informa que el próximo viernes se llevará a cabo un baile de bienvenida en la escuela, esperamos poder contar con su asistencia. Mañana sus respectivos tutores les darán más información. Gracias por su atención»_.

La escuela se llenó de cuchicheos, de emoción por parte de las chicas y de desconcierto por parte de los chicos.

• • •

Más tarde, Akira caminaba por las no muy transcurridas calles de Inazuma, se había ofrecido voluntariamente a ir a hacer las compras para la reunión de ese día. Desde el primer día, los miembros del club de fútbol femenino se reunían en el departamento de Kaori y Akira.

—Hey, Koizumi —una grave pero inusualmente animada voz llamó la atención de la castaña, ocasionando que la chica volteara en dirección al propietario de aquella voz—. ¿Te acuerdas de mi?

—Hey, Shuuya —respondió la chica tratando de sonar alegre—. ¿No crees que sería un poco tonto que no te recordara? Digo, después de todo viviste en casa de mi abuela y eras amigo de Hijikata.

El pelicrema sonrió ampliamente y Akira devolvió el gesto.

—Quería preguntarte algo —Gouenji trató de mantener el tono animado de antes, más el ligero cambio en su tono de voz fue notado por la chica, quien supo rápidamente para donde se dirigía el asunto—. ¿Irías al baile conmigo?

—No —la respuesta de Akira no se hizo esperar—. Lo siento, Shuuya, yo paso de esas cosas.

Y sin más, la castaña dio la vuelta y continuó caminando en dirección al departamento que compartía con Kaori. Gouenji se quedó en donde estaba por varios momentos, aún procesando la negativa de la chica, sin notar la mirada fulminante que cierto chico le dedicaba a una distancia no muy lejana.

* * *

Hi, hi~ Aquí yo con un nuevo capítulo, lista para poner fin a la huelga de Rox :D *Luego de mil años :v*

Lo siento por tardar en actualizar, pero bloquearse y que los maestros comiencen a enterrarme en montañas de tarea no es buena combinación TnT

Hasta el siguiente capítulo, Nadia xx


	8. Siete - Especial Parte 1

**Disclaimer—** Los personajes de **Inazuma Eleven** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Level-5®**. El diseño y adaptación de los personajes me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes de la historia, a excepción de algunos otros, créditos a sus respectivos autores/as.

* * *

 _Dedicado a_ _ **Rox-senpai**_ _(como sieeempreee); y también a_ _Haruhi-nya,_ _gracias por el review._

* * *

 _Sustituto de especial de Halloween: **El baile de bienvenida.**_

* * *

 _Parte I. **Antes del desastre**_

* * *

—Tenemos todo listo, solo falta anunciárselo a mi padre y después a los alumnos —informó Natsumi victoriosa mientras veía los papeles acomodados perfectamente frente a ella y sus otras tres acompañantes.

El día anterior había convencido a su padre de llevar a cabo un baile de bienvenida en Raimon; al principio el director se había mostrado un poco indeciso ante la propuesta, argumentando que sería imposible organizar un baile en menos de una semana, mas la insistencia de las cuatro chicas —y el hecho de que ya tuvieran casi todo planeado— fue lo suficiente como para que aceptara.

Así pues, Natsumi, Aki, Haruna y Fuyuka se encontraban ese martes en casa de la primera terminando de organizar dicho evento. No quedaba mucho por hacer, más que esperar a que llegue el día y arreglar todo, posiblemente pidiéndole —obligando— a los chicos del club de fútbol que ayuden con el proceso de decoración del lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el baile.

 **• • •**

—Así que... —Fudou miraba a Akira con una expresión fingidamente tranquila—. ¿Conoces a Gouenij?

La castaña le lanzó una mirada confundida, a sabiendas de que el chico nunca hacía preguntas sin tener un buen motivo para hacerlas.

—Si —la chica cuidó las palabras que usaría—. Lo conocí cuando estaba ocultándose de la Academia Alien, se quedó en casa de mi abuela por un tiempo.

—¿Y pasó algo entre ustedes? —añadió le chico, Akira trató de responder, más Fudou continuó hablando—. Algo como, no sé, ¿Una propuesta de ir al baile?

Pese al tono de duda, Akira notó la seguridad en las palabras de Fudou, y un brillo de reconocimiento mezclado con una expresión de absoluto enojo.

—Así que me has estado espiando —afirmó molesta—. ¿Es que a caso tengo que decirte hasta el más mínimo movimiento que hago?

—No tienes que decirme absolutamente todo —replicó Fudou en tono de reproche—, pero si a quienes conoces y las propuestas que te hacen.

—Pues conozco a mucha gente —continuó la chica a punto de perder el control—, a mis padres, a mi abuela, a Hijikata, a Kaori, a Shirou, a Atsuya, a Toshid...

La castaña se detuvo antes de terminar de pronunciar el último nombre, a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban inexplicablemente de lágrimas.

—Aki, ¿Estás bien? —Fudou miró preocupado a Akira, olvidándose de la discusión que mantenían en esos momentos.

—Y-yo... —balbuceó la castaña mientras daba la vuelta y reprimía las lágrimas, para después comenzar a alejarse rápidamente.

 _«Dos pequeños —un niño y una niña— miraban por la ventana, ambos sonrientes, con la cabeza llena de planes a futuro. Poco sabían ellos lo que realmente les esperaba, poco sabían, pero les gustaba imaginar._

 _—Cuando seamos más grandes... —comenzó el pequeño—. Cuando seamos más grandes tú y yo iremos a un baile juntos. Lo prometo._

 _—To-kun —la pequeña lo miró—. Cuando seamos más grandes tú y yo seremos novios. Lo prometo._

 _Las mejillas de ambos estaban rojas, tanto como por el habitual frío de la ciudad, como por las palabras que cada uno acababa de pronunciar. **"Cuando seamos más grandes..."** , esas eran las palabras favoritas de ambos. También les gustaba hacerse promesas, promesas que estaban seguros cumplirían._

 _ **Como hubiesen deseado ambos saber en ese momento lo equivocados que estaban** »._

 **• • •**

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del Instituto Raimon, un grupo de chicos trataba de encontrar algo en que entretenerse en lo que esperaban el comienzo de las clases.

—Entonces... —Terumi soltó un suspiro aburrido, los temas de conversación se les habían acabado ya, por lo que a lo único que podía recurrir era a hablar sobre el baile—. ¿Ya consiguieron pareja?

Los demás chicos, a excepción de Suzuno, negaron.

— ¿Ya conseguiste pareja? —cuestionó Hiroto al chico de cabello gris.

—Yo paso de esas cosas, Gran —respondió el chico con expresión aburrida.

Nagumo lo miró con burla. —Dices eso, pero apuesto a que es porque sabes que no conseguirás pareja.

—Te apuesto lo que quieras a que yo conseguiría pareja antes que tú —contraatacó Suzuno, a la vez que lo miraba encarando una ceja.

—Tengo una idea —los ojos carmín de Terumi brillaron al momento en que pronunció aquellas palabras.

Nagumo, Suzuno, Hiroto y Midorikawa miraron al rubio ansiosos por saber en que estaba pensando, ya que por su expresión parecía algo total y absolutamente genial; Terumi por su parte, se limitaba a mirar a algún punto al azar con los ojos aún brillantes de la emoción.

—Hagamos una apuesta —anunció el chico en cuanto comenzó a hablar de nuevo—. El primero en conseguir pareja gana.

Ambos ex-capitanes de _Chaos_ aceptaron inmediatamente; mientras que Hiroto, con un poco de temor, se animó a preguntar:

— ¿Qué pasa con los que pierdan?

Todos se miraron por varios minutos, sin saber que decir. La voz de Natsumi, nuevamente sonando en las bocinas de la escuela, interrumpió los pensamientos de los chicos.

 _«Se les recuerda a todos los alumnos que el baile de bienvenida se llevará a cabo el día viernes, y será un baile de disfraces. La asistencia es obligatoria»_.

—El que gane elige los disfraces de los demás —sugirió Nagumo con una sonrisa de lado y varias ideas macabras en la cabeza.

—Hecho —coincidió Terumi, interrogando con la mirada a los demás.

Suzuno se encogió de hombros, pensando en que si perdía igual podría inventar alguna excusa y faltar al baile; Midorikawa asintió decidido; mientras que Hiroto asintió resignado, era seguro que perdería, pero al menos así no tendría que quebrarse la cabeza eligiendo su disfraz.

—Pues entonces, el plazo comienza ahora —señaló Terumi una vez todos aceptaron.

—Tú —Akira entró al salón donde los chicos conversaban y señaló a Suzuno, a la vez que trataba de no golpear o arrojar nada—. Irás conmigo al baile.

Al principio el chico se sorprendió, mas logró recuperarse pronto, y miró a Akira enarcando una ceja e interrogándola con la mirada, en un intento por descubrir la razón de aquella repentina propuesta.

—No aceptaré un no —insistió la chica, ocultando lo intimidante que le resultaba aquella mirada.

—Claro, luego hablamos y nos ponemos de acuerdo —aceptó Suzuno, recordando la apuesta, además de tener a la curiosidad apoderándose de él.

—Okay —Akira se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacía su lugar, con tres miradas posadas en ella y la sensación de que estaba cometiendo un grave error.

Una vez se hubo alejado, Suzuno habló.

—Me parece que he ganado —dijo y sonrió de una manera tenebrosa.

 **• • •**

Por otro lado, Kaori, Beatrix, Taiga y Yuuma caminaban con dirección a su salón de clases, la practica que normalmente realizaban en las mañanas había sido suspendida por una inusual lluvia. En los pasillos grupos de chicas hablaban y sonreían como tontas, siendo el tema principal el famoso baile que Natsumi estaba organizando, y del cual había rumores de todo tipo. Unos decían que podrían llevar invitados de otras escuelas —lo cual era altamente probable, considerando que una de las organizadoras no asistía a Raimon—, otros que sería algo absolutamente loco, además de que la misma Natsumi había informado unos minutos atrás que sería un baile de disfraces. La emoción ante el mencionado evento se sentía asfixiante, especialmente para Kaori, quien aún no sabía si alguien la invitaría.

— ¿Y ya tienen pareja para el baile? —Beatrix sacó el tema tratando de sonar casual, aún faltaba algo de tiempo antes de que comenzaran las clases, y en definitiva caminar en silencio no era lo más cómodo del mundo.

—No —respondió Taiga sin darle importancia.

—Vayamos juntos, Tai —ofreció Yuuma con una sonrisa que atontó a varias chicas que se encontraban al rededor.

—No —repitió Taiga—, sería raro... Como ir a un baile con un hermano.

El rubio hizo una mueca de resignación, la cual pasó desapercibida para Taiga, quien parecía totalmente entretenida mirando las puntas moradas de su cabello.

— ¿Y tú, Kaori? —Insistió Beatrix—. ¿Ya tienes pareja?

—Nop —Kaori trató de no sonar nerviosa.

Para fortuna de la castaña, la peliblanca no siguió haciendo preguntas respecto al tema, ya que posiblemente ella tampoco tuviese pareja, el baile había sido anunciado el día anterior, por lo que era normal que la mayoría aún no la tuviera, mas la proximidad del día señalado hacía crecer el nerviosismo en cada uno de los estudiantes sin pareja.

 **• • •**

Hiroto y Midorikawa habían decidido marcharse luego de que Akira le propusiera a Suzuno ir al baile, quedándose tranquilos —o al menos un poco— porque fuera el quien haya ganado y no Nagumo; más el peliverde abandonó al pelirrojo tras toparse a Fubuki en un pasillo cercano al salón del chico de cabello plateado.

—Hey, Fubu —saludó con confianza el moreno, a lo que el nombrado sonrió.

—Mido, ¿Pasa algo?

Entre ambos chicos se había formado una extraña amistad, a causa de las conclusiones del peliverde ante la misteriosa "relación" que mantenía el ex-capitán de Prominence y Kaori.

—Pues verás —Midorikawa adoptó un tono confidencial, bajando la voz y acercándose más a Fubuki—, no existe demasiada confianza entre _Burn_ y yo, pero hace nada estuvimos conversando con _Gazelle,_ Hiroto y _Aphrodi,_ cuando hablamos sobre conseguir pareja para el baile el estaba muy seguro de conseguir una pronto, posiblemente sabiendo que Hayashi aceptaría al ser su novia... —el chico hizo gesto de señalar lo evidente—. Igual ganó Suzuno.

Y dicho eso se marchó, dejando a Fubuki confundido por la última frase. _¿Qué era lo que había ganado Suzuno?_

 _ **• • •**_

Kazemaru asomó la cabeza por la puerta de uno de los salones de segundo, en busca de la chica con la que había chocado el día anterior, tenía planeado pedirle que asistiera al baile con él, más no sabía en que grupo iba, solamente que iba en segundo por el color del moño de su uniforme.

—No crees que esto es algo tonto, Ichirouta —cuestionó Dan, observando molesto al peliazul—. Digo, ni siquiera sabes su nombre.

—Pues ya tendré tiempo para preguntárselo —replicó el ex-velocista—, por el momento tengo que encontrarla.

Dan rodó los ojos, sintiéndose extrañamente molesto.

—Como sea, yo me voy.

Kazemaru continuó la búsqueda, ajeno a la partida y sentimientos de su amigo, concentrándose en la búsqueda de aquella chica con la que había chocado. En algún momento consideró en preguntarle a Haruna, más quiso evitar situaciones y preguntas incómodas. Miró atentamente el salón —el tercero que revisaba— en busca de aquella cabellera negra, mas nada, ni un sólo rastro de la chica. Suspiró resignado, y dio la vuelta, listo para ir al siguiente salón, con la esperanza de finalizar pronto su búsqueda.

—Lo siento —nuevamente esa voz disculpándose, por la misma razón.

El defensa sonrió.

—Parece que tenemos la costumbre de chocar cada que nos vemos.

Las mejillas de la chica tomaron un adorable color rojo, mientras que miraba al suelo.

—De verdad, lo siento —repitió con un nerviosismo poco usual en ella.

—No pasa nada —insistió Kazemaru, aún manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro—. De hecho te estaba buscando.

La pelinegra levantó la mirada, clavando sus ojos aperlados en los de Kazemaru. — ¿A mi?

—A ti —admitió, para después ir directamente al punto—. ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

— _Oui bien sûr!*_ —respondió la chica con un perfecto acento francés, ganándose una mirada confundida por parte del chico—. Quiero decir, claro.

—No sabía que hablaras... Otro idioma —añadió sin saber identificar el francés, al mismo tiempo que el timbre sonaba—. Bueno, tengo que irme. Vengo a verte a la hora del receso.

Ichirouta dio la vuelta, listo para salí corriendo.

—Espera —la pelinegra lo detuvo, sintiéndose un poco tonta por la pregunta que haría—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Kazemaru —respondió el chico volteando a verla—, Kazemaru Ichirouta, ¿Y tú?

—Tetsuyo Uchiha —la chica sonrió y Kazemaru hizo lo mismo, para luego comenzar a caminar rápidamente hacia su salón—. Kazemaru-san —llamó nuevamente Tetsuyo, antes de que el chico se perdiera de vista, logrando que volteara nuevamente—. Voy en el salón de al lado.

El peliazul río, y ambos continuaron su camino hacía sus respectivos salones.

 **•** **• •**

El jueves llegó más rápido de lo que todos esperaban, los entrenamientos —por orden de Natsumi— se habían reservado para las tardes y los fines de semana, a diferencia del de los chicos, quienes entrenaban por la mañana, por la tarde y los fines de semana jugaban en el campo de la rivera. Aún así, las reuniones vespertinas luego de las prácticas se seguían llevando a cabo. Ese día en particular, los chicos habían sido los elegidos —obligados por Beatrix— para ir a realizar las compras ese día. Dos chicas más se habían unido al club ese día, Shimizu Saori y Hinawa Majo; la primera de piel clara, cabello largo y ondulado recogido en una trenza hacia el lado derecho de su rostro, un fleco disparejo y profundos ojos color violeta oscuro, mientras que la segunda tenía su largo cabello naranja en una coleta y los ojos de un color amarillo pastel, algo delgada y con rasgos infantiles.

En ese momento se encontraban hablando del baile de bienvenida junto a Fudou, quien se había colado a la reunión y negado rotundamente a acompañar al trío de delanteros de _Fire Dragon_.

—He de admitir que tienes valor —Taiga miró divertida a Akira—. Mira que pedirle a Fuu-chan ir al baile contigo frente a medio salón.

Akira miró de reojo a Fudou antes de encogerse de hombros como respuesta, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.

— ¿Tú con quién irás, Tai-chan? —Cuestionó Ren.

—Creo que llevaré a Fudou —habló, haciendo sonar el nombre del chico como si se refiriera a una mascota.

El mencionado bufó fingiéndose ofendido; que aunque lo estaba, no era lo suficiente como para tal gesto; ignorando la mirada desilusionada que le dedicaba Yukiko y atento a las posibles reacciones de Akira, quien pese a parecer tranquila en esos momentos, lo único que deseaba era no haber actuado tan impulsivamente cuando le pidió a Suzuno ir al baile con ella, eso o golpearse la cabeza fuertemente con algo.

—Pues yo iré con Gouenji —Beatrix se unió a la conversación—. Hemos decidido que él se disfrazará de doctor y yo de enfermera, ya saben, por lo del concurso de disfraces en pareja.

— ¿Decidieron? ¿O decidiste? —Cuestionó Taiga con tono de burla, a lo que la peliblanca le sacó la lengua.

— ¡Fue por común acuerdo! —Se defendió.

— Ya —intervino Ren con una risita—, fue de común acuerdo luego de que amenazaras con golpearlo si se negaba.

Beatrix suspiró.

—Por lo menos yo ya tengo pareja —contraatacó a la peliverde, recordando la conversación que había oído de Alisa y Ren el día anterior, a la vez que los chicos entraban por la puerta.

—Vaya, vaya —Ren la miró sonriente—. Yo también tengo pareja ya.

El instinto _"onii-chan"_ se activó en Nagumo y Suzuno tras esas palabras; ¿Cómo era que su pequeña, tierna e inocente Ren tenía pareja? Ambos se apuraron a darle las bolsas que llevaban en las manos a Terumi y correr hacía la menor de los Midorikawa.

— ¿Cómo es que ya tienes pareja y no nos habías dicho nada? —Se quejó Nagumo, mientras que pensaba en como alejar a _quien-sea-que-fuera_ de Ren.

— ¿Lo conocemos? —Esta vez fue Suzuno el que habló—. ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Tiene antecedentes penales?

Ren golpeó su frente y los miró molesta, había olvidado lo molestos que podrían ser cuando se lo proponían u oían su nombre —el de Ren— en la misma oración que las palabras _"saliendo"_ , _"novio"_ o el nombre de algún chico.

—Es solamente pareja para el baile, par de _bakas_ —exclamó la chica—. Y no creo que lo conozcan, tal vez _Onii-chan_ sí, pero ustedes no.

—Partes mi corazón —susurró Nagumo a la vez que se ponía una mano en el lado derecho del pecho—. ¿Es esa la forma en la que le respondes a quienes limpiaron tus mocos cuando eras una bebé?

Un tic en el ojo derecho se hizo presente en el rostro de Ren.

—Uhm... Nagumo —Suzuno miró la mano de su amigo—. Ese es tu pulmón.

La cara del pelirrojo no tardó en ponerse del mismo color que su cabello, mientras que los demás —a excepción de Kaori— comenzaron a reír fuertemente.

— ¿Todo bien, Kao-chan? —cuestionó Terumi al percatarse de la expresión ausente de la chica—. Te ves distraída desde la mañana.

—Si, todo bien —respondió la castaña a la vez que asentía—. ¿Comenzamos con la reunión?

Los siguientes treinta minutos transcurrieron sin más incidentes, solamente hablaban de fútbol y de las dos semanas que faltaban para que el partido contra el equipo de los chicos; el club en esos momentos contaba con nueve miembros —sin incluir a los managers— por lo que aún faltaban siete para llegar a la cantidad indicada por el director. Los entrenamientos por su parte avanzaban con normalidad, hacían estiramientos, practicaban sus técnicas y trabajaban en equipo, o al menos la mayoría de ellas, ya que Akira parecía ser demasiado estricta y cortante con Alisa.

Para cuando todos se hubieron retirado Akira caminó con desgana a su habitación, dejando a Kaori pensando en la soledad de la sala de estar. El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta fue lo único que sacó a la castaña de su mente, y se levantó a abrir. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando se encontró con Nagumo.

— ¿Estás segura de que estás bien? —Preguntó el pelirrojo sin moverse de la puerta—. Si quieres puedo ir y gritarle, ya sabes, como hice con el director, tal vez así pueda resolverse.

Bromeó con una pequeña sonrisa, más aquella pequeña broma no tuvo efecto en Kaori.

—No creo que eso haga falta —suspiró la chica—. Me sentiría muy mal si le gritaran a Fubuki-sama por mi culpa.

Nagumo enarcó una ceja y miró a la chica, quien por su expresión parecía no ser consiente de las palabras que había pronunciado.

— ¿Te hizo algo Fubuki? —Interrogó el chico levantando una ceja, no conocía demasiado al nombrado, pero no le parecía mala persona.

— ¿Eh? —Kaori parpadeó repetidamente, cayendo al fin en cuenta de sus palabras—. No, no, Fubuki-sama no me hizo nada... O al menos no a propósito.

El pelirrojo miró a la chica sin entender, a lo que ella explicó.

—Durante el almuerzo le... le... —Las mejillas de Kaori se tornaron de rojo—. Le pedí a Fubuki-sama que fuera al baile conmigo, pero el dijo que no, que ya tenía pareja. Aunque después lo oí decirle al hermano de Ren-chan que no tenía pareja.

—Ya veo... —el chico tenía expresión pensativa—. No se me ocurre nada por lo que Fubuki pudiera haberte dicho que no... Aunque los dos estamos igual supongo. Le pedí ir a Tai conmigo y lo único que conseguí fue que me dijera que dejara de obedecer a _Gazelle_ en todo lo que me diga, pfff, como si yo fuera a obedecer alguna vez al _cubo de hielo con patas_ —Nagumo quedó en silencio un momento—. Si quieres podemos ir tú y yo juntos, yo tampoco tengo pareja.

La castaña pareció dudarlo un momento, pero al final accedió.

• • •

Mientras tanto, en otro punto de la ciudad de Inazuma, dos chicos ahogaban sus penas frente a un enorme bote de helado de chocolate; uno por el fracaso que había sido a la hora de conseguir pareja y el otro por un mensaje que había recibido de parte de uno de sus amigos de la infancia, vaya que enterarse que su hermanita había conseguido pareja no le estaba sentando nada bien.

—Dime, Hiro-kun —preguntó Ryuuji al pelirrojo que se encontraba a su lado—. ¿Cuándo fue que mi pequeña Ren-chan creció tanto?

—No lo sé, Mido-kun —suspiró Hiroto observando depresivamente su gran vaso de helado—. Dime, Mido-kun, ¿Por qué todas las chicas me rechazan?

—Porque es tu destino terminar _forever alone_ , Hiro-kun —respondió sin inmutarse el peliverde.

Hiroto hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos.

— ¿Sabes, Mido-kun? —La voz del pelirrojo sonó débil—. Kidou-kun y Gouenji-kun son mejores hermanos mayores que tú.

 **• • •**

Las luces instaladas en el gimnasio de la escuela Raimon podían apreciarse desde varias calles antes, al igual que el sonido de las bocinas. Grupos de estudiantes caminaban por las calles aledañas rumbo al baile de bienvenida, sintiéndose extrañamente tontos por llevar disfraces por la calle en aquella época del año. La dirección de la escuela había aprobado la entrada de chicos ajenos al instituto, siempre y cuando fueran acompañantes de alguien que si asistiera a Raimon, por lo que a Fudou le tocó esperar junto a Sakuma y Genda fuera del instituto, a la espera de la llegada de Taiga o Kidou.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Taiga llegara vestida con un disfraz de policía.

— ¿Y se supone que tu disfraz va a juego con el mío? —cuestionó Taiga mirando al chico, quien llevaba un disfraz de pingüino, al igual que Sakuma y Kidou, quien llegó varios segundos después.

—Soy un pingüino ladrón —explicó el del mohicano, señalando un poco notorio antifaz en donde se suponía estaban los ojos del pingüino.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? —Cuestionó Taiga sarcásticamente—. Entremos ya.

Y se marchó, con Fudou siguiéndola; dejando a los otros ahí.

— ¿Entramos ya? —Preguntó Genda, quien iba disfrazado de león.

—Tenemos que esperar a alguien —respondió el estratega mirando seriamente la calle, a lo que sus acompañantes le imitaron.

Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que esa persona llegó. Midorikawa Ryuuji apareció con un disfraz de helado exactamente igual al que devoraba con molestia.

—He llegado, Kidou-sama.

El nombrado asintió y levantó la mano solemnemente.

— ¡Escuadrón de hermanos mayores que cuidan y protegen a sus lindas e inocentes hermanitas de los chicos que intenten acercarse a ellas! —Citó Kidou con todo el respeto del mundo.

—Presente, señor —respondieron a la vez Midorikawa y Gouenji, este ultimo aparecido de la nada y con un elegante disfraz de doctor.

Los tres chicos chocaron sus puños en el aire, antes de ser interrumpidos.

—Te recuerdo que vienes conmigo, Gouenji Shuuya —exclamó una muy enojada Beatrix, quien llevaba disfraz de enfermera, para luego arrastrar al chico dentro del gimnasio.

A su lado, Genda y Sakuma miraban confundidos la escena.

* * *

* _ **Oui bien sûr!** : **¡Por supuesto!** (Según el traductor de Google y confirmado por el de Bing :v)_

* * *

 _Como leyeron en el titulo, este es un sustituto de especial de Halloween, ya que según la linea temporal que sigue la historia aún esta por los meses de marzo-abril. Estaba planeado para publicarse el día sábado, pero por algunos problemillas ya no pudo ser. Espero que les guste:3_

 _Por cierto, miz exámenes iniciaron hoy, por lo que es muy probable que no actualice durante ese tiempo, y el siguiente capitulo sea publicado hasta que termine mis exámenes. Por lo tanto, nos vemos el 18 de noviembre xd_

 _Gracias por leer, Nadia xx._


	9. Ocho - Especial Parte 2

**Disclaimer—** Los personajes de **Inazuma Eleven** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Level-5®**. El diseño y adaptación de los personajes me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes de la historia, a excepción de algunos otros, créditos a sus respectivos autores/as.

* * *

 _Dedicado a_ _ **Rox-senpai**_ _(si, de nuevo); y también a Desaid,_ _Alcagi y_ _Nako Mishima_ _,_ _gracias por los reviews._

* * *

 _Sustituto de especial de Halloween: **El baile de bienvenida.**_

* * *

 _Parte II. **De raros disfraces y situaciones extrañas.**_

* * *

La noche transcurría con normalidad en la ciudad de Inazuma, a excepción, claro está, de determinadas partes de la ciudad donde varios grupos de chicos y chicas se apresuraban para llegar al baile de bienvenida del Instituto Raimon.

Suzuno había acordado con Akira pasar por ella y Kaori, acompañado por Nagumo, Hiroto, Terumi y Midorikawa, para después ir todos juntos al instituto; siendo su principal razón hacer sufrir a sus compañeros, haciéndolos caminar desde Sun Garden hasta el apartamento de las chicas con los disfraces que él había escogido para ellos.

— ¡No quiero! —gritó Hiroto cuando Suzuno trató de hacerlo salir de Sun Garden—. ¡Digan que estoy muriendo! ¡Yo no salgo con esto puesto!

Terumi miraba la escena divertido, no muy cómodo con el disfraz que llevaba, pero agradecido de que no le hubiera ido peor. Ese era uno de los momentos en los que agradecía a la vida no conocer a Suzuno desde la infancia, ya que no tenía demasiadas cosas con las cuales molestarlo como a Nagumo, Hiroto y Midirikawa. Se miró por décima vez en el espejo y acomodar su disfraz, pensando secretamente que no le quedaba demasiado mal.

— ¿No dijiste que iríamos todos juntos? —El rubio interrumpió la pelea entre Hiroto y Suzuno, mientras acomodaba una capa color rojo sobre él—. ¿Donde están Nagumo y Midorikawa? Ya es tarde.

—Mido se fue hace rato, supongo que a espiar a Ren —respondió el chico de cabello gris encogiéndose de hombros.

—Me pregunto si Ryuuji sabrá que el chico con el que sale su hermana es uno de los que su equipo envió al hospital —Hiroto se unió a la conversación, aflojando el agarre que tenía en la puerta, momento en el que Suzuno aprovechó para sacarlo completamente de Sun Garden.

El pelirrojo se asesinó mentalmente por distraerse, ya que el resultado había sido terminar en la banqueta con uno de los uniformes que Terumi había conseguido para las chicas anteriormente. Vaya disfraces que les había puesto Suzuno, la siguiente ocasión se aseguraría de no ayudarlo en situaciones sospechosas, ya que había sido él mismo —Hiroto— quien inocentemente había ayudado a Fuusuke a robar ese disfraz de las cosas de Terumi, quien al enterarse los reprendió por robarlo, ya que él se los hubiera prestado sin ningún problema; aunque todos estaban de acuerdo que de la primer forma resultaba más divertido.

—Vamos, quita esa cara —lo animó Reina, quien estaba a punto de irse con un elegante disfraz junto a Yuuma, quien iba disfrazado de Sebastián Michael—. No te queda tan mal.

Seguido de una risita y un guiño, este ultimo logrando teñir de rojo las pálidas mejillas de Hiroto, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Terumi, quien estalló a carcajadas rápidamente. Los chicos de Inazuma si que eran divertidos.

—Tonto caperucita —susurró Hiroto ante la reacción del rubio.

Por su parte, ahora la batalla de Suzuno era con Nagumo, su ultimo oponente antes de poder proclamarse como vencedor de aquella épica guerra, aunque si bien ambos eran conocidos por tener épicas batallas día con día y eran legendarios oponentes, ese día Nagumo se negaba a darle el gusto de verse derrotado ante Suzuno y decidió salir por su cuenta de Sun Garden, con la frente levantada lo más alto posible, convirtiéndose involuntariamente en símbolo de esperanza para Hiroto. Al menos su disfraz no era tan ridículo como el de Nagumo.

— ¿Quién eres tú, y qué le has hecho al verdadero cabeza de tulipán? —Cuestionó Terumi poniendo expresión de terror.

—Cálmate, caperucita —replicó Nagumo seriamente—. Que vamos tarde y hoy no me apetece pelear.

—No creo que Watanabe piense lo mismo —Suzuno rió por lo bajo.

Y luego de aquello —y de mirar al mismo tiempo sus relojes— comenzaron a correr como locos por las calles de Inazuma hasta llegar al departamento de Akira y Kaori, el cual para su fortuna no estaba demasiado lejos; recibiendo miradas asustadas de la gente que transitaba por donde ellos pasaban, ya que no todas las noches se veía a una estudiante, caperucita roja, un tulipán gigante y un chico vestido normalmente correr como desquiciados, eso era algo que pasaba solamente una vez por la vida, o por la calle.

 **• • •**

Una batalla de miradas había comenzado entre los chicos y Akira, cuando estos por fin llegaron a su departamento, se les notaba cansados debido a tanto correr.

— ¿Llegaron ya, Aki-chan? —Preguntó Kaori, apareciendo luego de casi un minuto.

Y con esas palabras Akira estalló de risa, le había costado demasiado contenerse, pero al final había sido en vano. Nagumo y Hiroto bufaron resignados, mientras que Terumi sonreía con satisfacción al mirar su celular, los demás lo miraron sin comprender al mismo tiempo que sus celulares vibraban. Todos habían recibido una notificación de _**Margatsni***_.

 _" **Aphrodi-san** te ha etiquetado a ti y cinco personas más en una foto"._

Al abrirla, notaron que el rubio los había etiquetado a todos en un collage en el que aparecían todos ellos y Midorikawa con sus disfraces. Los cinco pares de ojos se posaron instintivamente sobre el chico de ojos carmesí; cada uno con distinta expresión, Nagumo lo miraba furioso y además parecía que se lanzaría a golpearlo en cualquier momento, en cambio Kaori lo miraba con cierto grado de molestia —aunque no tanta como la de Haruya— ya que el que le tomen fotos desprevenida era una de las pocas cosas que lograban molestarla, Hiroto, por su parte, lo miraba con decepción, tal y como si el rubio lo hubiese traicionado de la peor forma posible en el mundo, cosa que quizá no estaba muy alejada de la realidad. Akira se limitaba a mirarlo con aprobación, a fin de cuentas su "disfraz" no era tan malo, aunque tampoco era que pudiera llamársele así, ya que prácticamente iba vestida normalmente, a excepción de la playera, la cual era azul con la palabra "DISFRAZ" escrita al frente, exactamente igual a la de Suzuno. Al mismo tiempo, Fuusuke mantenía su fría y casual expresión, y a diferencia de todos los demás presentes —los cuales tenían el celular en las manos— él estaba realizando una llamada.

— ¿En cinco minutos? —Decía el chico—. Perfecto.

Guardó el teléfono en la bolsa de su pantalón, e informó a los demás su reciente acción, aunque fuera evidente. Hiroto mantuvo la mirada en su móvil, viendo como la foto que Terumi había subido a _Margatsni_ no dejaba de llenarse de _'me gustas'_ y comentarios, sintiendo como la poca dignidad que le quedaba tras haber recibido una gran variedad y cantidad de rechazos en menos de una semana, ¿Es qué a caso su vida podría ser peor?

—Vamos, Hiroto —Suzuno sacó al pelirrojo de su nube depresiva golpeándole la cabeza—. Tu pareja te espera.

El chico ignoró el comentario de su amigo, a la vez que maldecía el hecho de que asistir al baile fuera obligatorio. Al subirse al taxi todos iban amontonados, Akira y Kaori habían elegido irse en la parte de enfrente, mientras que los chicos tuvieron que ingeniárselas para acomodarse en la parte trasera del auto.

Al llegar el grupo se dividió, Akira y Suzuno entraron primero al gimnasio, mientras que los demás decidieron quedarse afuera un momento antes de entrar al bullicio del baile; aunque no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Nagumo y Kaori entraran también, dejando a Hiroto y Terumi solos.

— ¿No conseguiste pareja? —Cuestionó el rubio observando la calle.

El pelirrojo negó.

— ¿Y tú?

Terumi estaba a punto de negar y decir que la única persona a la que se lo pediría había ido con otra persona, cuando sintió un par de brazos rodearlo por la cintura y un cálido aliento rozar su cuello, acompañados de un aroma que él conocía a la perfección; rezó mentalmente para que aquello no fuera más que su imaginación, ella no podía estar ahí en ese mismo momento.

— ¿Te hice esperar demasiado, Teru? —Aquella dulce voz fue lo que bastó para devolver al chico a la realidad.

—Mei... —el susurro de su nombre fue lo único que pudo dar por respuesta, mientras alejaba cuidadosamente a la chica de él—. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí?

— ¿Qué no es obvio? He venido a verte, Corea se siente tan sola sin ti... —Suspiró mientras acomodaba su larga cabellera rubia—. Quise darte una sorpresa, pero al parecer no te gustó.

Una fingida expresión de tristeza adornó rápidamente el rostro de la chica, la cual Terumi no pudo identificar, después de todo llevaban ya más de un año sin verse. Mei había sido una amiga de la infancia a la cual conocía desde prácticamente antes de nacer, sus madres eran grandes amigas y las edades de ellos variaban por apenas unos días, siendo él mayor que ella; siempre estaban juntos y se conocían a la perfección, tanto que sus padres solían decir frecuentemente que eran la pareja perfecta, pero en aquel entonces ninguno de los dos le había dado demasiada importancia. O eso era lo que quería creer Terumi, y quería creer también que aún conocía a aquella chica. Pero al no poder comprobar la autenticidad de su expresión, supo que las cosas ya no eran como antes.

—Bueno, fue lindo verte y saber que estás bien, Teru —Mei habló con un ligero temblor en la voz—. Supongo que ahora tengo que irme. Hasta luego, Teru.

Dio la vuelta y el chico pudo observarla por primera vez en la noche, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado desde la última vez que la vio, se había dejado crecer su cabello, el cual era rubio aunque un poco más claro que el de él, ondulado y tenía las puntas teñidas de distintos colores, además de que parecía haber adelgazado considerablemente, aunque supuso que aquello sería debido al aumento de estatura.

Dudó un momento antes de decidirse a detenerla e invitarla a entrar al baile de bienvenida con él, analizando todas las consecuencias que aquello podría tener, mas al decirse que sólo la invitaría por ser una amiga de la infancia supuso que no habría ningún problema.

Se giró hacia donde Hiroto se encontraba anteriormente, para avisarle que ya entraría, mas se topó con que el pelirrojo se había ido ya. Suspiró pesadamente, al menos si el pelirrojo no se hubiera marchado aquello no sería tan incomodo.

—Espera, Mei —nuevamente suspiro, a lo que la chica volteó lentamente—. No es necesario que te vayas, si quieres podemos entrar.

Señaló la puerta del gimnasio, donde los alumnos e invitados no dejaban de entrar, la chica sonrió y volvió junto a él.

 **• • •**

— ¡Oye! ¡Hey! —Hiroto trataba de llamar discretamente la atención de una chica algo alta, de cabello largo y ligeramente ondulado de color blanco con las puntas teñidas en tonos negros y grises.

La chica volteó, mostrando unas pestañas completamente blancas y sus ojos de colores diferentes, uno dorado pálido y el otro azul eléctrico, con apariencia bastante intimidante, aunque al pelirrojo le pareció extrañamente delicada, llevaba un disfraz de hada; Hiroto la miró fijamente, sin importarle parecer un tonto o un acosador, mientras se preguntaba si aquellos serían verdaderamente los rasgos de la chica o si aquello sería solamente parte del disfraz.

— ¿Qué calcetines traes puestos hoy? —La chica se acercó al pelirrojo, luego de una mirada de confusión.

Ambos miraron instintivamente hacía los pies del chico, quien recordó el disfraz que llevaba puesto, lo cual ocasionó que palideciera. Maldijo a Suzuno y su retorcida mente, y a él mismo y la facilidad con la que acepto aquella apuesta ¿Tenía que estar agradecido a caso por llevar uniforme de porrista y no ser un tulipán gigante, un helado gigante o caperucita roja? Preguntándose fugazmente la razón por la cual Terumi tendría aquello, y recordando vagamente que de la caja de donde salió ese había muchos más. La chica miró con curiosidad al chico, cuestionándose internamente sobre la razón por la cual alguien como él llevaba un disfraz así.

—Perdí una apuesta —explicó Hiroto, a lo que la chica asintió en señal de que había comprendido—. ¿Tienes pareja?

— ¿Por qué tendría que responder eso? —A diferencia de la primera vez que habló, el tono de voz de la chica sonaba más frío—. Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre.

—Si lo sé —se defendió el pelirrojo con confianza, diciéndose a si mismo que luego tendría que agradecerle a Nagumo por aquello—, eres Sabrina, vas en el 3-B.

—El hecho de que sepas mi nombre no te da el derecho de hablarme —replicó Sabrina dándose la vuelta—. Adiós.

— ¡Espera! —Hiroto corrió hasta quedar frente a la chica—. No respondiste mi pregunta. Yo tampoco tengo pareja, así que si quieres podríamos ir... juntos.

Aunque no era que el ex-capitán de _Gaia_ necesitara una respuesta —o tal vez si, para asegurarse que no fuera una broma de _Burn_ — ya que sabía de buena fuente que la peliblanca no tenía pareja. Rezó a todos los dioses por que lo que le habían dicho fuese real y no tener que sufrir su rechazo numero treinta y uno de solamente esa semana.

Sabrina se tomó un largo momento antes de responder, accediendo finalmente a ser la pareja del pelirrojo; ya que el hecho de ir sin pareja al baile le parecía completamente aterrador, aunque hubiese estando diciendo lo contrario durante toda la semana.

—Está bien, seré tu pareja —respondió finalmente, y sin esperar la respuesta del chico comenzó a caminar en dirección a la entrada.

 **• • •**

— ¿Conoces a _Reize_? —Handa se acercó tímidamente a Ren, para ser oído por encima del ruido, cuidando mantener la distancia debido a cierta mirada que lo acosaba a la lejanía desde ya mucho tiempo atrás.

— ¿ _Reize_? —La peliverde fingió pensárselo por un momento, aunque el chico sabía de sobra la respuesta (especialmente si se consideraba el gran parecido existente entre Ren y Ryuuji)—. ¿Te refieres a Ryuuji?

Handa soltó un suspiro ante la mirada culpable de la chica, y se pasó una mano por el cabello con nerviosismo, aún sentía dolor al recordar claramente como había sido enviado al hospital por Ryuuji y su equipo, eso era en definitiva algo por lo que no quería pasar nuevamente.

—Es mi hermano —murmuró finalmente.

—Es por eso que vengo con el rostro cubierto, ¿Cierto? —Cuestionó el castaño con miedo, aquella situación era peor de lo que se imaginaba.

Ren estaba a punto de asentir cuando Handa tomó sus hombros y la movió tres pasos a la derecha; estaba a punto de cuestionar tal acción cuando vio a un pingüino gigante correr tras un príncipe, este último lucía bastante asustado. Ambos comenzaron a reír ante lo cómica que resultaba aquella escena.

— ¿Esos eran Kidou-san y Tachimukai-san? —Cuestionó Ren, aún sin dejar de reír, tras ver a Haruna pasar con su drisfraz de princesa preguntando si alguien había visto pasar a un pingüino persiguiendo a un príncipe.

Handa asintió rápidamente.

— Si, y será mejor que nos vayamos ahora —añadió—. A menos que quieras terminar como ellos.

Lo último lo dijo refiriéndose a Kidou, Tachimukai y Haruna; a la vez que disimuladamente ladeaba la cabeza en dirección a donde Ryuuji había estado observándolos desde su llegada. Ren dirigió la mirada a donde le indicaba el castaño y una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en sus labios.

—Justo como lo planee.

Y tras aquellas palabras, Handa no pudo sentir otra cosa que no fuera miedo.

 **• • •**

Natsumi miraba satisfecha a su al rededor, acababan de dar las ocho de la noche y la gran mayoría de estudiantes se encontraban ya presentes en el baile de bienvenida. En definitiva, el haber sacrificado su última semana de vacaciones planeando el baile y los concursos que habrían aquella noche, estaba valiendo completamente la pena. Especialmente porque el mencionado evento representaba una oportunidad perfecta para acercarse un poco más al capitán del equipo de fútbol; soltó un pesado suspiro al recordar todas aquellas indirectas que había estado dándole al castaño para que la invitara al baile, aunque al final no había funcionado ninguna y ella había terminado pidiéndoselo.

—Lo siento por llegar tarde —el propietario de los pensamientos de la pelirroja apareció con su característica sonrisa sobresaltándola—. Ya venía para acá pero me encontré a los chicos y me entretuve un poco.

Si bien la repentina llegada de Endou era algo que había logrado sobresaltarla considerablemente, su primera reacción no se comparaba ni siquiera mínimamente a la sorpresa que le había ocasionado el ver el disfraz del chico; tal vez no esperaba verlo llegar disfrazado de príncipe —o tal vez sí—, más verlo llegar disfrazado de balón era algo que no se esperaba ni por asomo.

—E-Endou-kun —por primera vez en la noche, Natsumi se había quedado sin palabras, cosa que no había sido posible ni siquiera cuando vio los ridículos disfraces de la mayoría de los alumnos o cuando vio a una chica con un disfraz mejor que el suyo—. N-no hay problema.

—Los chicos me regalaron esto —Endou hablo emocionado señalando su disfraz, tal y como lo haría un niño cuando obtiene el regalo que quiere para navidad—. Es tan hermoso, que no pude evitar regresar a mi casa y ponérmelo.

La pelirroja fingió perfectamente una sonrisa, gesto que pasó completamente desapercibido para el castaño, quien al notar a una chica cuyo disfraz consistía en el uniforme de la selección nacional japonesa de fútbol, no dudo en salir corriendo hacia ella y comenzar a hacerle platica. Aunque debido al fuerte carácter de la chica —cuyo nombre era Hanako Mishima— y todas las veces en que ella trato de golpearlo desde que se acercó, el castaño terminó volviendo junto a Natsumi.

* * *

 _ ***Margatsin:** Red social (inventada) para subir fotos, así como Instagram (nótese que es la misma palabra, solo escrita al revés)._

* * *

 _Gracias por leer, Nadia xx._


	10. Nueve - Especial Parte 3

**Disclaimer—** Los personajes de **Inazuma Eleven** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Level-5®**. El diseño y adaptación de los personajes me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes de la historia, a excepción de algunos otros, créditos a sus respectivos autores/as.

* * *

 _Dedicado a_ _ **Rox-senpai**_ _(una vez más); y también a_ _Haruhi-nya_ _,_ _gracias por el review._

* * *

 _Sustituto de especial de Halloween: **El baile de bienvenida.**_

* * *

 _Parte III. **Antes del final.**_

* * *

Luego de casi treinta minutos de persecución, Haruna decidió ir a donde Natsumi, una leve capa de sudor adornaba su rostro debido al cansancio. Kidou era rápido y por fortuna Tachimukai también. La peliazul se sintió culpable por abandonar al chico de aquella forma, pero en definitiva no podía seguir corriendo y menos con los tacones que llevaba puestos, tal vez no eran tan altos, pero sin duda la estaban matando.

—Haruna —Natsumi le sonrió en cuanto se acercó—. Veo que tampoco te fue muy bien.

Otonashi la miró con un puchero.

—Kidou lo está persiguiendo en estos momentos —al momento de pronunciar aquellas palabras junto a ellas paso una misteriosa figura y tras esta un helado gigante, ambas corriendo, aunque la primera más rápido que la segunda—. Al menos no soy la única.

Natsumi río, supuso que sería Midorikawa tratando atrapar al chico que había invitado a su hermana al baile. El _Escuadrón de hermanos mayores que cuidan y protegen a sus lindas hermanitas de los chicos que intenten acercarse a ellas_ , también conocido como el _EDHMQCYPASLHDLCQIAAE_ , estaba teniendo una noche bastante ocupada al parecer.

—Creo que sería mejor comenzar con esto oficialmente —informó la pelirroja caminando con dirección al escenario que había sido colocado para la ocasión.

Subió los escalones a paso lento e hizo señas a Haruna para que subiera con ella, inicialmente estaba planeado que su acompañante fuera Endou, mas luego de que él fuera tras la chica con disfraz de futbolista —y volviera al haber sido ignorado— ella había cambiado de opinión.

—Buenas noches —la voz de Natsumi sonó por todo el lugar, atrayendo la atención de los presentes hacia donde se encontraba—. Me complace darles a todos ustedes la bienvenida al Instituto Raimon, en nombre del director; espero que se estén divirtiendo.

El sonido de la música había bajado para que se oyeran las palabras de Natsumi, y de fondo se pudo oír un grito de auxilio. Tal vez el pingüino ya había obtenido a su presa. Natsumi continuó con el pequeño discurso de bienvenida que había memorizado el día anterior, mientras que Haruna se limitaba a sonreír a su lado.

—Esta noche, además del baile —continuó la pelirroja—, hemos preparado varios concursos. Al ingresar se les tomó una foto junto a su pareja, esa foto se ha subido a la cuenta oficial de Margatsni de Raimon.

Aquella afirmación causó un estado de depresión en varios de los presentes, principalmente de aquellos que habían perdido apuestas cuyo resultado era que llevaban ridículos disfraces.

— ¿Está bien, Nagumo-san? —Kaori miró asustada al pelirrojo.

— ¿Por qué la mala suerte me persigue, Kao-chan? —Se quejó Nagumo, y narró a Kaori todas sus desgracias a una velocidad impresionante, tanto que solamente entendió las palabras _Prominence_ , _excluidos_ , _Chaos_ , _Raimon_ , _Grand_ , _interrumpir_ , _mundial_ , _Corea_ , _derrota_ , _Taiga_ , _rechazo_ , _Yuuma_ e _idiota_ —. ¿Es por qué le tiré el helado en la cara a Suzuno cuando lo conocí a los seis años, verdad? Igual, no me arrepiento por eso.

La castaña lo miró confundida.

—No creo que sea por eso, Nagumo-san.

—Como les decía —Natsumi volvió a hablar—; las fotos fueron subidas a la cuenta de Margatsni de Raimon, la foto que obtenga más likes al momento en que terminen los demás concursos será la ganadora del concurso de disfraces. Los ganadores de los concursos obtendrán distintos premios, desde cenas en lujosos restaurantes, hasta puntos extras para algunas materias. Espero que se animen a participar.

Y con una sonrisa bajó del escenario dejando a Haruna, quien era encargada de dar comienzo al primer concurso: El concurso de baile.

— ¿Podemos ir, Teru-chan? —Habló Mei con un tono extremadamente dulce a Terumi.

El rubio asintió con una sonrisa, tal vez al principio se hubiera sentido extraño ante la repentina aparición de la chica, e incluso dudoso respecto a su actitud, mas al verla comportarse de aquella manera le recordaba el tiempo en que ambos eran niños.

— ¿Lista para ganar? —Preguntó aún sonriendo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba hacía la parte del la pista donde se estaba llevando a cabo el concurso..

 **• • •**

Pese a la atmósfera de diversión que se extendía al rededor de ellos, Akira miraba aburrida el suelo, se encontraba sentada junto a Suzuno en una de las orillas del gimnasio, manteniéndose al margen de todas las actividades.

— ¿Y bien?

La voz de Suzuno sobresaltó a la castaña, y más aún la cercanía a la que se encontraba el chico, quien prácticamente estaba a no más de diez centímetros de ella para hacerse oír sobre todo el ruido.

— ¿Y bien, qué? —Repitió Akira.

— ¿Me dirás por qué me invitaste al baile? —Suzuno la miró con atención, analizando con detalle cada uno de sus gestos.

—Hay mucha gente aquí —se excusó Akira, a la vez que se alejaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia una de las puertas.

Fuusuke la siguió de cerca con un interés que con pocas personas demostraba. Había algo en Akira que le llamaba la atención.

La castaña se detuvo un momento al llegar al jardín, había poca gente, y terminó su recorrido en la parte más solitaria del lugar. Se sentó bajo un árbol y comenzó a juguetear con el pasto.

—Creo que al menos deberías decirme la razón por la cual Fudou y Gouenji parecen tener ganas de matarme —Suzuno se sentó junto a ella.

Akira continuó mirando el suelo.

—Akio es mi novio —confesó, tratando de ocultar lo sonrojada que estaba—, nos peleamos y... No fue mi mejor idea.

La actitud de la chica era algo nuevo para Suzuno, la noticia no tanto, debido a que era algo que podía deducirse si se observaba con atención a la pareja, ya que aunque la actitud que ambos se profesaban en público fuera "fría", se notaba que entre ambos existía confianza. Suzuno rió levemente.

— ¿No estás enojado? —Cuestionó Akira ocultando su rostro entre su cabello—. Ya sabes, por hacer enojar más a Fu-chan, digo, a Fudou a tu costa.

Suzuno volvió a reír, aunque está vez con más fuerza.

— ¿Así que Fu-chan? ¿Eh? —Se burló nuevamente, a lo que recibió un nada delicado golpe en el brazo por parte de Akira—. En todo caso deberías de ser tú quien se enoje conmigo, pensaba decirte esto antes, pero...

El chico pareció dudar, como si estuviera decidiendo que era lo que debía decir, porque desde luego ya no podía arrepentirse.

—Sólo dilo —insistió Akira.

—El día que me pediste ir al baile, yo estaba con los chicos —continuó—, acabábamos de apostar...

—Ya —interrumpió la chica—. No te preocupes, fui yo quien te invitó.

Pero aún así Suzuno no podía evitar sentirse culpable por decirlo hasta aquel momento, era algo que debía haberle dicho desde el principio. Permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos, Akira por ganas de tranquilidad y Suzuno por no saber que decir.

—Esto es aburrido —se quejó Nagumo—. ¿Es qué acaso no saben de diversión?

Kaori se limitaba a verlo quejarse, en ocasiones respondía, pero la mayoría de sus quejas no tenían sentido (ya que eran el cuarenta y cinco por ciento sobre Yuuma, cuarenta y cinco por ciento más sobre su aburrimiento y el diez por ciento restante sobre lo primero que pasara frente a él), así que conforme fue transcurriendo la noche se había dado cuenta de que era mejor no responder.

— ¿Es qué a caso no ven que es un idiota? —continuó, esta vez refiriéndose a el grab grupo de chicas que veían a Yuuma—. Con que vea que se intenta propasar con Rei-chan...

Su puño derecho chocó contra su mano izquierda, en lo que parecía ser un gesto amenazante, aunque con su disfraz de tulipán no daba la impresión de serlo.

— ¡Mire, Nagumo-san! —Kaori trajo la atención del pelirrojo golpeando sin darse cuenta su brazo—. ¡Esa chica trae puesto un uniforme de fútbol! ¿Cree que le interese unirse?

Nagumo se sobó el brazo antes de responder.

—Podrías ir y preguntarle.

Una expresión de pánico hizo acto de presencia en el rostro de Kaori, no era buena hablando con desconocidos, a menos claro está, que estos le hablen primero. Inhaló con fuerza y con pasos temblorosos caminó hacía la chica, se aseguró que nadie estuviera cerca y cuando estaba a punto de tocar su hombro, fue jalada hacia a bajo de la mesa junto a la que se encontraba la chica.

— ¡Nagumo-san! —Se quejó Kaori, a la vez que trataba de controlar su respiración.

—Te salvé de ser golpeada —se defendió Nagumo—. Esa chica es Hanako, va con nosotros, pudiste morir si te acercabas a ella tan repentinamente.

A penas habían pasado dos semanas desde que las clases habían comenzado, y Kaori aún no conocía del todo a sus nuevos compañeros, aunque recordaba haber oído hablar un poco de Hanako por parte de su compañera de adelante, quien decía que era verdaderamente aterradora.

—Pero necesitamos más miembros, no creo que Raimon nos siga llevando a más personas —Kaori miró a Nagumo con determinación y salió de abajo de la mesa.

Hanako no se había movido de lugar, al parecer no tenía pareja.

—Etto... ¿Hanako-san? —Kaori se acercó lentamente—. ¿Te gusta el fútbol?

— ¿Qué dijiste? —Preguntó molesta Hanako, realmente no había oído la pregunta, pero el malestar provocado por el ruido del evento no le permitía actuar de otra manera.

—Ella sólo pregunto si te gustaba el fútbol —respondió Nagumo saliendo de su escondite.

— ¿Y tú por qué me estas hablando? —Hanako enarcó una ceja—. Tulipán con patas.

De no ser porque se trataba de una chica, Nagumo se hubiese abalanzado a golpes sobre ella; a lo lejos, Kaori pudo notar la mirada de advertencia de Natsumi, y casi podía escuchar sus palabras: «No hagas de esto un escándalo».

—Lo siento mucho, Hanako-san —se disculpó la castaña con una reverencia—. No fue nuestra intención molestarla.

Kaori jaló a Nagumo y comenzó a alejarse de ahí.

—Espera —Hanako caminó rápidamente para alcanzarlos—. ¿Por qué quieres saber si me gusta el fútbol?

Kaori le explicó detalladamente a Hanako el trato que había hecho con el director, especificado también las condiciones que debían de cumplirse; la chica oía con atención lo poco que podía debido al ruido, mientras miraba con desinterés las puntas de su cabello. Nagumo sólo miraba a las dos, siendo ignorado completamente por ambas.

—Entonces, ¿Quieres que me una a tu equipo? —Cuestionó Hanako, a lo que Kaori asintió rápidamente—. ¿Aún sin saber si sé jugar o no?

—Tiene cara de ser buena en cualquier deporte, Hanako-san.

Una sonrisa de superioridad se extendió por el rostro de Hanako.

—Primero tendría que conocer al equipo.

—Mañana tenemos entrenamiento por la mañana, si gusta puede ir —respondió la castaña entusiasmada, mientras Hanako daba la vuelta y se iba.

Kaori volteó a donde Nagumo, más el chico ya no estaba.

* * *

 _Penúltimo capítulo del especial, una enorme disculpa por la tardanza ;-; Gracias por leer, Nadia xx._

 _En el último capítulo del especial:  
«— ¿Qué? ¿A detención otra vez? —Se quejó.  
—Fue visto actuando sospechosamente durante el baile.  
— ¡Pero yo no estaba haciendo nada malo!»._

 _«— ¡Yo quiero el vale para el salón de belleza! —gritaron a la vez»._

 _«—Deberías dejar que ella lo tenga—sugirió fingiendo desinterés.  
Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios»._

 _«—No pienso tenerlo yo —se apresuró a decir la castaña.  
— ¿Qué te hace creer que yo si lo quiero?»._

 _«— ¿Quién es ella? —Preguntaron a la vez, ambas molestas»._


	11. Diez - Espacial Partes 4 y 5

**Disclaimer—** Los personajes de **Inazuma Eleven** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Level-5®**. El diseño y adaptación de los personajes me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes de la historia, a excepción de algunos otros, créditos a sus respectivos autores/as.

* * *

 _Dedicado especialmente a **Rox-senpai** , quien me ayudó con una parte de este capítulo, todo mi hamor para ella._

* * *

 _Sustituto de especial de Halloween: **El baile de bienvenida.**_

* * *

 _Parte IV. **Margatsni: De como una foto puede "arruinar la vida de una persona".**_

* * *

 **ACLARACIONES:** El formato _Script_ está prohibido; pero están escribiendo, no hablando, así que es en cierto modo legal(?). / **_Negritas y cursivas_** los nombres de usuario, _cursivas_ los comentarios. Mi mente no da mucho para inventarles nombres de usuario a todos.

* * *

 **Aphrodi** ha subido una nueva foto con **Gazelle** , **Burn** , **H_Grand** , **Ulvida10** , **ElSeñorDeLosHelados** , **Kaori-chan** , y **Koi_Akira**. (08:34 p.m.)

 _" **Aphrodi:** Listos para la el baile de bienvenida de Raimon #baile #bienvenida #Raimon #disfraces"_

::Foto/collage de Suzuno, Akira, Nagumo, Kaori, Hiroto, Terumi, Midorikawa y Reina, cada uno con sus respectivos disfraces::

A **1,234** personas les gusta esto.

 ** _ChaeChanSoo:_** _Lo bueno de que Terumi sea tan conocido y "famoso" en Corea, es que ahora sus ridiculeces acaban siendo tendencia en todas las redes sociales._ (08:37 p.m.)

 ** _FidioAldena:_** _Ni que hablar, que llegaron con la foto hasta Italia._ (08:38 p.m.)

 ** _TeresTolue:_** _En Argentina queremos saber cómo es que acabaron así vestidos. Y Leone me mandó a preguntar si la linda chica de cabello rojo le daría su número. ¿Le digo que es Kiyama o le sigo la mentira?_ (08:41 p.m)

 ** _Mark_Kruger:_** _En representación de Unicorn, vengo a decir unas pequeñas cosa: primero, Teres síguele la corriente que queremos saber hasta dónde llega el despiste de Leone; segundo, ¿cómo acabaron así?; tercero, la camiseta disfraz es genial, en Halloween tal vez y la use._ (08:43 p.m.)

 ** _DylanKeith:_** _Algo que Mark olvido mencionarles fue que quiero el disfraz de estudiante de Hogwarts. No me importa que lo tenga una chica, viajaré a Japón y me lo robaré._ (08:45 p.m.)

 ** _MacRoniejo:_** _Simplemente tienen que contarnos cómo fue que paso eso. Teres, ¿tú tambien tienes a un amigo que le gusta "la porrista"? Aquí Borboleta no para con que quiere sacar un pasaje para ir a Japón a buscar a la "dulce alegría de ojos verdes". Todos los estamos muriendo de la risa y lo animamos a que vaya a Japón._ (08:46 p.m)

 ** _OsamuSaginuma:_** _Vengo a informar que la porrista Kiyama es tentación en las redes sociales, incluso esta la foto recorriendo los blogs, algunos preguntando a que Dream Team de animación pertenece para ir a animarla y conocerla._ (08:48 p.m.)

* * *

 **Raimon** ha subido una nueva foto con **ElSeñorDeLosHelados** (09:16 p.m.)

 _"Esta foto no tiene descripción"._

::Foto de Midorikawa comiendo un helado de pistache, exactamente igual al de su disfraz::

A **531** personas les gusta esto.

 ** _MiuraHiromu:_** _¡Canibalismo! ¡Se come a los de su especie!_ (10:34 p.m.)

 ** _NanakazeRimu:_** _Me estoy muriendo de la risa con eso, parecen padre e hijo._ (10:47 p.m.)

 ** _TsunamiJousuke:_** _La familia helado de menta._ (10:54 p.m.)

 ** _Gazelle:_** _Es de pistache -.-"_ (10:56 p.m.)

 ** _KinkiNozomi:_** _Me enteré de la apuesta, un aplauso al ganador que hizo que Midorikawa usara algo que lo identifique con su amor platónico._ (11:02 p.m.)

 ** _FujiHitomiko:_** _Mido, no comas mucho helado, ya es tarde; y más les vale volver pronto, Natsumi me dijo que el baile terminaría a las once y ya van a ser las doce. Por cierto; Hiromu, Rimu y Nozomi, ¿No deberían estar durmiendo ya?_ (11:05 p.m.)

* * *

 **Raimon** ha subido una nueva foto con **Gazelle** y **Koi_Akira** (09:21 p.m.)

 _"Esta foto no tiene descripción"._

::Foto de Suzuno y Akira::

A **2,638** personas les gusta esto.

 ** _ChaeChanSoo:_** _El interés de Suzuno en su disfraz es impresionante. Pero lo que más sorprende es que tenga una novia que le siga el juego con eso._ (09:23 p.m.)

 ** _Shi-Kun09:_** _Les daré créditos por la originalidad. Al menos no gastaron su tiempo buscando o haciendo un disfraz que prácticamente no volverán a usar._ (09:27 p.m.)

 ** _HwanWoo-Myang:_** _¿Suzuno tiene novia y Nagumo aún sigue en la friendzone? Park me debe dinero. Mil gracias Suzuno por conseguir una linda novia, y gracias al cielo que esa hermosa chica aun ignora al idiota de Nagumo._ (09:30 p.m.)

 ** _Aphrodi:_** _Hwan, lamento informarte que esa chica no es novia de Suzuno, aunque pegarían bastante bien como pareja. Y estoy con Fubuki, su originalidad en los disfraces es impresionante._ (09:31 p.m.)

 ** _ParkBeak-Yeon:_** _Toma esa Hwan, aún no ganas la apuesta. Yo tengo fe en que Nagumo conseguirá el corazón de su chica._ (09:34 p.m.)

 ** _KazemaruIchirouta:_** _Estoy con los demás, esos disfraces merecen ganar._ (10:39 p.m.)

 ** _Koi_Akira:_** _No sé qué es más tonto; si el que crean que Suzuno y yo seamos novios o que le estén dando a él el crédito por mi genial idea -.-"_ (10:45 a.m., el día siguiente)

 ** _ChaeChanSoo:_** _La pareja perfecta :v_ (11:01 a.m., el día siguiente)

* * *

 _ **Koi_Akira** ha bloqueado a **Gazelle**._ (10:46 a.m., el día siguiente)

* * *

 **Raimon** ha subido una nueva foto con **Fudou-sama** y **Doll-T** (09:35 p.m.)

 _"Esta foto no tiene descripción"._

::Foto de Fudou y Taiga::

A **1,753** personas les gusta esto.

 ** _JangCho:_** _¿Esa no es...?_ (09:37 p.m.)

 ** _Aphrodi:_** _Si, si es. Y lo mejor es que casi todo el instituto dice que es la más linda de las chicas._ (09:39 p.m)

 ** _Ulvida10:_** _Hasta yo creo que es la más linda de todas. Y chicos, ella esta SOLTERA._ (09:41 p.m.)

 ** _ParkBeak-Yeon:_** _Acabo de perder la fe que tenía en ganar la apuesta._ (09:45 p.m.)

 ** _GendaKoujiro:_** _Aun no encuentro la razón por la que ella invitó a Fudou al baile._ (09:46 p.m.)

 ** _Pingüino-san:_** _Seguramente perdió una apuesta._ (09:47 p.m.)

 ** _ChaeChanSoo:_** _Posiblemente, o tal vez esté enamorada de él._ (09:49 p.m.)

 ** _HwanWoo-Myang:_** _Yo creía que estaba enamorada de Suzuno._ (09:53 p.m.)

 ** _Gazelle:_** _Si saldría con ella si la oportunidad apareciera._ (09:54 p.m.)

 ** _Mark_Kruger:_** _Creo que haré una pequeña visita a Japón, gracias Terumi por compartir esta foto de forma mundial._ (09:55 p.m.)

 ** _TeresTolue:_** _Leone acaba de mandar al diablo a la porrista Kiyama, dice que esta policía podría venir a arrestarlo cuando quisiera. Incluso insinúa que podría ir a cometer un delito ahora mismo si fuera ella la que lo esposaría._ (09:56 p.m.)

 ** _EdgarValtinas:_** _Vayan retirándose, a esa damisela seré yo quien la corteje._ (09:58 p.m.)

 ** _OsamuSaginuma:_** _Suzuno, sé que estás leyendo ahora todos los comentarios, hablo en nombre de todo Sun Garden cuando te digo que saques una foto del rostro de Nagumo cuando lea estos comentarios, y nos las envíes. Todos estamos expectantes de su reacción._ (10:03 p.m.)

 ** _FujiKuoki:_** _Cuidado con esos comentarios niños, soy su hermano y soy abogado._ (10:16 p.m.)

 ** _FujiHitomiko:_** _Eso, amor, defiende a tu hermanita. Osamu, ¡A dormir!_ (10:17 p.m.)

 ** _KidouYuuto:_** _Oh, gran Fuji-sama, en nombre de todos los miembros del_ _EDHMQCYPASLHDLCQIAAE le pido sea nuestro líder._ (10:18 p.m.)

* * *

 ** _KidouYuuto_** _, **GouenjiShuuya** y **ElSeñorDeLosHelados** han comenzado a seguir a **FujiKuoki**. _ (10:19 p.m.)

* * *

 **Raimon** ha subido una nueva foto con **Burn** y **Kaori-chan** (09:42 p.m.)

 _"Esta foto no tiene descripción"._

::Foto de Nagumo y Kaori::

A **1,004** personas les gusta esto.

 ** _Gazelle:_** _No me arrepentiré jamás del disfraz que te escogí._ (09:43 p.m.)

 ** _Aphrodi:_** _Eres la flor desgraciada en el amor._ (09:45 p.m.)

 ** _OsamuSaginuma:_** _Suzuno te mereces un premio por la elección de los disfraces. Nagumo jamás va a poder quitarse el apodo de tulipán._ (09:48 p.m.)

 ** _JangCho:_** _Jajajajaja así jamás a vas hacer que Park gane, pero mejor porque yo aposte lo mismo con el capitán, él te tiene fe con esa chica, igual que Park. Lástima que el resto del mundo o piensa que ella no te merece o la quieren conquistar._ (09:52)

 **HwanWoo-Myang:** _Estoy con Jang. Y por cierto, ¿eres una de las flores cantarinas de Alicia en el país de las maravillas?_ (09:53 p.m.)

 ** _Ulvida10:_** _Más que planta cantarina, es una planta gallina._ (09:55 p.m.)

 ** _Heat:_** _Burn-sama no le tiene miedo a nada. Solo mírenlo, fue así vestido al baile sin importarle el hecho de que nos burláramos de él. Un motivo más para alabar su grandeza._ (09:56 p.m.)

 ** _Rean:_** _Soy muy consciente de que si Burn-sama está leyendo esto seguramente se deprimió o está queriendo matar a alguien._ (10:00 p.m.)

 ** _Kaori-chan:_** _¿Es normal que Nagumo-san esté llorando en posición fetal debajo de una mesa? D:_ (10:05 p.m.)

 ** _Kaori-chan:_** _Ahora está hablando demasiado rápido que no entiendo nada, pero se ve muy molesto D:_ (10:06 p.m.)

 ** _Rean:_** _Tranquila, Kaori-chan, Rean va a salvarte._ (10:07 p.m.)

 ** _Heat:_** _¿Tú qué haces ahí, Rean? ¬¬_ (10:08 p.m.)

 ** _Desconocido01:_** _50 puntos para Slytherin :v_ (10:15 p.m.)

 ** _FujiHitomiko:_** _Un insulto más a Haru-chan y mañana no hay postre. Atsuishi, ve a dormir ahora mismo._ (10:30 p.m.)

* * *

 **Raimon** ha subido una nueva foto con **M_Ren** y **acndkndj** _[Este nombre de usuario ha sido modificado, con el fin de proteger al sujeto de las manos del_ _EDHMQCYPASLHDLCQIAAE_ _]_ (09:47 p.m.)

 _"Esta foto no tiene descripción"._

::Foto de Ren y Handa::

A **83** personas les gusta esto.

 ** _ElSeñorDeLosHelados:_** _Los estoy viendo._ (09:48 p.m.)

 ** _ElSeñorDeLosHelados:_** _Los estoy viendo._ (09:56 p.m.)

 ** _ElSeñorDeLosHelados:_** _Los estoy viendo._ (10:09 p.m.)

 ** _ElSeñorDeLosHelados:_** _Los estoy viendo._ (10:15 p.m.)

 ** _ElSeñorDeLosHelados:_** _Los estoy viendo._ (10:37 p.m.)

 ** _ElSeñorDeLosHelados:_** _Ya sé quién eres._ (10:59 p.m.)

 ** _ElSeñorDeLosHelados:_** _Y también donde vives._ (11:00 p.m.)

 ** _RaimonNatsumi:_** _Rayos ;-;_ (11:01 p.m.)

 ** _ElSeñorDeLosHelados:_** _No me esperaba esto de ti, Natsumi._ (11:02 p.m.)

 ** _RaimonNatsumi:_** _Era mi deber protegerlos ;-;_ (11:03 p.m.)

 ** _KidouYuuto:_** _Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Midorikawa:'3_ (11:03 p.m.)

 ** _GouenjiShuuya:_** _Pareciera que fue hoy que decidirte unirte a nosotros:'3 Y Natsumi, nadie puede contra nosotros ;)_ (11:07 p.m.)

 ** _FujiKouki:_** _Bien hecho, Mido :D_ (11:10 p.m.)

 ** _FujiHitomiko:_** _Mido, no vuelvas muy tarde._ (11:11 p.m.)

 ** _M_Ren:_** _Te :) Mataré :) Onii-chan :)_ (11:15 p.m.)

* * *

 **Kaori-chan** ha subido una nueva foto (11:32 p.m.)

 _"#SlytherinManda"._

::Foto de Kaori, aún con su disfraz::

A **7** personas les gusta esto.

 ** _DylanKeith:_** _Juro que cuando vaya a Japón te robaré tu disfraz._ (11:33 p.m.)

 ** _Kaori-chan:_** _Ño :(_ (11:35 p.m.)

 ** _DylanKeith:_** _Si ¬¬_ (11:39 p.m.)

 ** _Kaori-chan:_** _No :O_ (11:41 p.m.)

 ** _DylanKeith:_** _Si, lo haré :3_ (11:42 p.m.)

 ** _Kaori-chan:_** _No lo harás :(_ (11:44 p.m.)

 ** _DylanKeith:_** _Si lo haré ¬¬_ (11:45 p.m.)

 ** _Shi-kun09:_** _Dylan, deja de molestar a Hayashi, NADIE TOCA SUS COSAS DE HARRY POTTER_ (11:46 p.m.)

* * *

 _Parte V. **Recuento de daños.**_

* * *

Todos los sábados a las ocho de la mañana en el campo de la rivera se reunían varios jugadores de fútbol de la zona y los alrededores para realizar varios partidos amistosos durante la mañana y gran parte de la tarde; entre ellos se contaban principalmente con los jugadores de Raimon, Teikoku y Sun Garden, aunque en ocasiones varios e sus amigos (tanto de Japón, como del extranjero) les realizaban visitas ocasionales.

— ¿Han visto las fotos del baile que se subieron a Margatsni? —Preguntó Endou mientras esperaba junto a unos pocos la llegada de más personas al campo.

Entre esas personas se encontraba Fudou, quien fingía no poner atención a las palabras del capitán de Raimon, pero en realidad estaba prestando más atención que todas las personas que se encontraban reunidas en el aún pequeño grupo.

—Hay fotos que dicen dieron la vuelta al mundo —continuó el de la banda naranja—. Como por ejemplo las fotos que subió _Aphrodi_ , o la foto de _Gazelle_ y su novia.

Akio sacó su celular discretamente ante las últimas palabras pronunciadas por Endou. Suzuno y su novia. Si de algo quería estar seguro, era de que la persona a la que se referían no era la novia de Suzuno.

El portero continuó hablando, y Fudou abrió su cuenta de Margatsni; tenía varias notificaciones, entre ellas varios "me gusta" en fotos subidas antiguamente, algunos comentarios y etiquetas en varias de sus fotos. Ignoró todo aquello y buscó rápidamente en la cuenta de Raimon, cosa que el evento anterior y la participación de "pequeñas celebridades del mundo deportivo" habían dado un poco más de fama a Raimon.

Buscó entre las fotos del concurso la de Akira y Suzuno, y se apresuró a leer los comentarios.

 **• • •**

Los entrenamientos del sábado para el equipo femenino comenzaban oficialmente a las ocho y treinta de la mañana, aunque la mayoría llegaban alrededor de las nueve de la mañana.

—El baile no terminó tan tarde —se quejó Trix—. No entiendo por qué no pueden llegar puntuales.

—Llegarán pronto —defendió Kaori, a la vez que miraba atentamente hacia la puerta, en espera de la mayoría, ya que hasta ese momento solo habían llegado ella, Akira, Trix y Taiga.

—Es pero que así sea —replicó Akira mientras bostezaba.

Continuaron la espera en silencio, y pasados algunos minutos llegaron Alisa y Yukiko; Ren llegó un momento más tarde, y al final llegaron Majo y Saori. Mas en lo que respectaba a los chicos, nadie tenía noticias de ellos.

—Hasuike-san me dijo ayer que posiblemente Nagumo-san no se presentaría a clases durante varios días —recordó Kaori—. Probablemente hoy no venga.

— ¿Tan mal se puso por los comentarios? —Beatrix rio.

—Mal se quedaría corto —aclaró Ren—. Hiro-chan y Haru-chan se encerraron en su habitación a llorar; no dejaron entrar a nadie, y como comparten habitación con Fuu-chan y Ryuuji ellos tuvieron que buscar otro lugar para dormir.

Antes de que Ren pudiese seguir contando lo ocurrido en Sun Garden, Kaori decidió que era hora de comenzar con el entrenamiento; la mayoría ya tenían el uniforme puesto, así que tuvieron que esperar un poco a que sus compañeras se cambiaran. Durante la espera, Akira decidió adelantarse al campo, comenzaba a aburrirse de estar sin hacer nada.

Sus pasos eran lentos, acompañados por perezosos estiramientos y uno que otro bostezo; recogió su cabello en lo que parecía ser una coleta y se dispuso a comenzar.

—Tenemos que hablar —Fudou llegó de imprevisto—. Ahora mismo.

En el rostro del chico se podía apreciar su enojo, Akira bufó molesta, sin saber la razón de la actitud del chico.

—El resto del equipo llegará pronto —respondió.

—Entonces vayamos a otro lado —Fudou comenzó a caminar, y Akira dudó un momento antes de comenzar a seguirlo.

Las demás chicas habían salido ya del salón, y puesto que no esperaban ya a nade más decidieron hablar ahí.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —La pregunta de Fudou desconcertó a Akira, especialmente por el tono que empleó al realizarla, no se oía enojado, no, se oía derrotado—. Akira, yo hago todo lo que puedo por ti. Pero no te entiendo, hay cosas que te están lastimando, me duele no saber qué es y no poder hacer nada para impedirlo.

Fudou Akio no era un chico de palabras bonitas, era él más de bromas y risas; verlo de aquella forma y oír aquellas palabras salir de su boca era algo que destrozaba a Akira. Todo estaba yendo tan bien entre ambos, que ninguno se había dado cuenta ni cómo, porqué o cuando habían llegado hasta aquel punto.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Fudou en espera de una respuesta, y Akira sin saber que era lo que debía decir. No debía hablar de _eso_. No quería hacerlo.

—Todos creen que eres novia del idiota de Gazelle —Akio soltó un suspiro antes de continuar—. Después de verlos ayer en el baile... yo también lo creería.

Y si las palabras que menciono al principio le habían dolido, las que mencionó al final fueron mil veces peor.

—Akio... —su voz no era más que un débil y tembloroso susurro—. Yo te...

No pudo terminar de hablar debido a que la puerta se abrió repentinamente, dejando a la vista a Suzuno, quien ajeno a la situación y percatándose solamente de la presencia de la chica comenzó a disculparse.

—Lo siento por llegar tarde, Burn y Gran se apoderaron de...

— ¿Quieres callarte de una vez? —Fudou lo interrumpió, su expresión volvía a ser de enojo—. ¡Y más te vale que te alejes de Akira!

En cualquier otra situación, a Suzuno aquello le habría gracioso; pero para su desgracia sus ojos se toparon con los de Akira. Nunca la había visto de aquella manera. Lo veía, pero al mismo tiempo no era a él a quien miraba.

—Tú no vas a decirme que hacer, y que no hacer —Habló lentamente y con tono amenazante—. Si yo quiero estar cerca de Akira, estaré cerca de ella.

Suzuno dio un paso hacia la chica.

 _Eran diferentes, pero aun así eran iguales._

—Vete —Akira habló, ninguno la había oído emplear aquel tono antes.

Se oía verdaderamente enojada. Aunque por dentro estaba hecha un caos; los pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente impidiéndole pensar con claridad, ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

 _Ese momento era uno de esos en los que tenía envidia de Kaori. Viviendo en la ignorancia, ajena al dolor. Debería saber perfectamente que no todo era como parecía._

Ambos chicos la miraban con miedo, especialmente Suzuno; ninguno se movió de donde estaban, ya que ninguno sabía realmente a quien le estaba diciendo que se vaya.

—Suzuno —los dos la miraron, temiendo por lo que fuera a decir—. Te he dicho que te vayas, ayer te dejé en claro que Fudou es mi novio.

El chico de cabello grisáceo obedeció sin decir una palabra, de todas maneras tenía que ir a ayudar a las chicas con el entrenamiento; Terumi le había dicho que no iría porque _"tenía cosas importantes que hacer"_ y a Nagumo no se le veían muchas ganas de salir de su habitación.

 **• • •**

— ¿Dónde está Terumi?

— ¿Has visto a Akira?

Trix y Kaori corrieron hacia Suzuno en cuanto lo vieron acercarse al campo, dejando sus puestos y creando un par de pequeños accidentes debido a ello. El chico aún estaba distraído por lo ocurrido anteriormente, y tardo un largo momento en darse cuenta de que le hablaban. No oyó las preguntas, pero sabía perfectamente que era lo que le habían preguntado.

—Terumi dijo que no vendría —respondió—. Akira... La vi, pero no tengo idea de que está haciendo; posiblemente hoy no venga.

Tres pares de ojos miraron con diferentes expresiones ante la última respuesta, aunque todas por la misma razón, Akira estaba inusualmente animada por la práctica de aquella mañana, aún con la pereza característica de los sábados por la mañana, cosa que había quedado demostrada cuando salió primero al campo, ya que normalmente esperaba a que Kaori saliera.

Kaori miró a Suzuno con duda, temiendo que algo le hubiera ocurrido a Akira, con una gran frustración, un creciente dolor de cabeza y una sensación de pérdida enorme; Alisa lo miró con alivio, no sabía con exactitud que ocurría, pero el hecho de que Akira no estuviera presente le garantizaba una práctica tranquila y libre de regaños; en cambio Yukiko lo miraba con curiosidad, supuso que habría pasado algo grave, ya que el chico se veía diferente.

— ¿Qué hace ella aquí? —Peguntó Suzuno a Kaori en un susurro al notar la presencia de Hanako, quien había decidido unirse esa mañana.

—Ayer Nagumo-san y yo la invitamos a unirse al equipo.

Fuusuke asintió, y todas volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo hasta antes de su llegada.

 **• • •**

El día lunes las clases y las actividades de todos los clubs se suspendieron luego de la hora del almuerzo con el motivo de la entrega de los premios a los alumnos ganadores de los concursos del viernes por la noche. Aunque lo de los clubs era más un castigo para Endou de parte de Natsumi.

—Estimados alumnos —la voz de Natsumi resonó por los pasillos de Raimon, tal y como todos los días desde que al parecer había descubierto las bocinas de la escuela—. Como sus profesores les han informado al comienzo del día, las clases y todas las actividades de los clubs serán suspendidas y podrán retirarse a sus casas; a excepción, claro está, de todos aquellos alumnos que ganaron los concursos del baile del día viernes, y del joven Nagumo Haruya, a quien se le solicita se presente en la oficina del director en este mismo instante.

Hitomiko había tenido una épica batalla en contra de Hiroto y Nagumo para conseguir que abrieran la puerta de su habitación, y una más grande por lograr que asistieran a la escuela ese día.

—Nagumo-san se ve realmente mal —señaló Kaori al verlo caminar hacia afuera del salón.

—Se lo merece —respondió Suzuno molesto—. No me dejó entrar a mi habitación por casi dos días seguidos. Tuve suerte de que Shuuji y los otros me dejaran dormir en su habitación, aún más de que tuvieran todo lo que necesito para sobrevivir.

A su lado, Ren, explicaba a Kaori lo que realmente había ocurrido.

—Lo que Fuu-chan tiene no es suerte, sino un grupo de esclavos que lo idolatran —le decía—. Oí que los chicos de su antiguo equipo dejaron ocupar la cama que quisiese y ellos dormían en el suelo por si él quería cambiarse de cama durante la noche. Las chicas de Sun Garden siempre se levantan temprano, especialmente las de su equipo, que han estado enamoradas de él desde siempre, y cuando se enteraron corrieron a comprar todo lo necesario para que Fuu-chan "pudiera sobrevivir". Pobre Haru-chan, cuando abrió la puerta fue golpeado sin piedad por ellas, especialmente por Clara, esa chica parece débil, pero dios sabrá cuanta fuerza tiene —se detuvo un breve momento antes de continuar—. Ryuuji fue más normal, él se quedó a dormir frente a la puerta con la esperanza de que le abrirían la puerta algún día, porque como él dijo en alguna ocasión, "la esperanza es lo último que se pierde"; y vaya que le abrieron, tanto que casi le abren hasta la cabeza, todo sucedió ayer, cuando él estaba tomando su siesta vespertina de las 05:38, no entiendo cómo fue que no se despertó con tanto grito a esa hora. Lo que si lo despertó fue el golpe que le dieron en la cabeza al abrir la puerta, ¡Ni Clara golpea tan fuerte!

Kaori la miraba con atención, preguntándose si todos los de Sun Garden hablaban tan rápido como Ren y Nagumo.

—Oh, cierto —añadió Ren—. An te envía saludos.

 **• • •**

— ¿Qué? ¿A detención otra vez? —Se quejó Nagumo en la oficina del director— ¿Esta vez por qué?

—Fue visto actuando sospechosamente durante el baile —respondió el director—. Dos semanas, al finalizar las clases.

— ¡Pero yo no estaba haciendo nada malo! —replicó el pelirrojo—. ¡Lo juro! Pueden preguntarles a Kaori y An.

El director lo miró enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Por qué no mejor me lo explica usted?

 _«Kaori miró hacia todos lados en busca de Nagumo, juraría que lo había visto a su lado un minuto antes._

 _Comenzó a buscarlo, por todos los sitios del gimnasio, olvidándose por completo de la mesa bajo la que se había ocultado antes. Preguntó a veintitrés personas por "un chico disfrazado de tulipán", pero ninguno recordaba haberlo visto._

 _— ¿Está usted seguro de que no lo ha visto? —Preguntó por tercera vez a una desconocida, la cual como las veces anteriores negó—. Bueno, gracias. Por cierto, ¿A usted no le gusta el fútbol?_

 _La chica negó moviendo las verdes puntas de su cabello castaño._

 _—No, eso es de muggles, prefiero el quidditch, ¡Arriba Slytherin! —respondió, haciendo referencia al disfraz de Kaori._

 _Kaori respondió con otro "Arriba Slytherin" y se alejó para seguir buscando a Nagumo._

 _Decidió ir a buscar algo para tomar, tanto dar vueltas por todo el lugar la estaba cansando, cuando se acercó a la mesa pudo oír unos sollozos bajo la mesa; al principio decidió ignorarlos, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte y terminó mirando, encontrando a Nagumo en ese lugar, con el celular en la mano y una depresión más grande que la vez en que Suzuno había hecho que Taiga se quitara el uniforme que Terumi les había conseguido y se volviera a poner el uniforme de Raimon»._

—Se dice que usted estaba bajo la influencia de sustancias toxica —continuó el director.

—Estaba un poco deprimido —explicó el pelirrojo—, no estaba drogado.

 **• • •**

La entrega de premios se hizo por partes, primero entraron a la oficina del director los ganadores del concurso de disfraces. Natsumi leyó los premios que recibirían, comenzando con los del primer lugar. Quienes recibirían un vale para pasar un día completo en el mejor salón de belleza de Inazuma, con todos los gastos pagados.

— ¡Yo quiero el vale para el salón de belleza! —gritaron a la vez Akira y Suzuno.

Natsumi estuvo a punto de hablar, pero Fudou la interrumpió.

—Deberías dejar que ella lo tenga—sugirió el chico a Suzuno fingiendo desinterés.

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en los labios del excapitán de Diamon Dust.

—Claro, podría hacer eso —replicó—. Pero yo quiero ese vale.

Akira y Fudou entendieron lo que ocultaban sus palabras.

—A cada uno se le entregará un vale —intervino Natsumi antes de que continuaran discutiendo—. Ahora, el premio para el segundo lugar.

La mirada de Natsumi pasó de las hojas que tenía en las manos, a los ganadores del segundo lugar; los cuales eran Hiroto y Sabrina, el primero con un aura depresiva peor que la de Nagumo. Al parecer a alguno de sus compañeros de Sun Garden le había parecido gracioso "filtrar" el número de Kiyama y llevaba más de dos días recibiendo lindos y traumantes mensajes.

—Ustedes ganaron un vale obtener descuentos en el cine durante todo el mes —informó—. Uno para cada uno.

Lanzó una mirada molesta a Suzuno, Akira y Fudou al pronunciar lo último, y procedió a anunciar el último premio. Una cena en el mejor restaurante de Inazuma.

—Este premio es para ambos, es decir, solo una cena —continuó—. Puede ir solo uno, o llevar acompañantes, pero obligatoriamente tiene que ir alguno de los dos.

—No pienso tenerlo yo —se apresuró a decir Taiga.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que yo si lo quiero? —objetó Fudou.

Natsumi los miró con cara de querer golpearse la cabeza fuertemente contra la pared, especialmente cuando Fudou y Taiga comenzaron a pelear para ver quien lo tendría.

—Tengo que hacer entrega de los demás premios —anunció la pelirroja—. Pueden salir y decidir quién irá afuera.

* * *

Y bueno, aquí termina el eterno especial XD Espero que les haya gustado y agradezco infinitamente a Rox la ayuda que me dio con los comentarios para la parte de _**Margatsni**_ , todo mi hamor para ella.

 _Nadia xx._


End file.
